Harry Potter-Riddle
by Tarsina18
Summary: Harry is given the option to leave his muggle family at the price of his hand in marriage to Voldemort Please note, this has mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(AN: this takes place after OotP and is not compliant with the last two books)

_/parseltongue/_

Harry Potter sat up in his 'room' in his aunt and uncle's house. "Boy get out here and make breakfast. Vernon has to leave for work in an hour." Aunt Petunia stated to her nephew.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry responded with a sigh. He quickly dressed and walked down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his relatives. He looked into the fridge and noticed that they were almost out of food. "Aunt Petunia, we will need to go grocery shopping today." He informed his aunt, who nodded. Pulling out the egg carton he noticed there wasn't enough for everyone to have eggs, sausage, and toast. He sighed and found the ingredients for pancakes instead. By the time Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon were ready to eat he had finished cooking and was serving the meal to them. Vernon looked at his plate in confusion.

"Boy, why are there pancakes on my plate instead of the usual?" He demanded.

"I am sorry Uncle Vernon, there wasn't enough eggs for the usual so I made pancakes. I will need to go shopping so we have something for dinner." He stated to his uncle.

"How many meals have you had this past week?" Vernon demanded suspiciously of his nephew.

"One, just like last week and the week before that." Harry answered honestly. Soon after his statement there was an owl flying into the room from the fireplace. Harry reached out his hand and reached into his pocket for an owl treat. The eagle owl dropped the letter and took the treat before landing on the mantle obviously waiting for a return message. Harry opened the letter and almost dropped it in shock when he read what it said.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Please note that if this owl has found you, you are no longer safe from The Dark Lord finding you. We wish to inform you that if you are wanting the war to end without the complete annihilation of you and your friends you will have to meet up with the Dark Lord to discuss his terms for the treaty. You have exactly 20 minutes from the time you hand your reply to the owl to get the headmaster of Hogwarts, the Minister of Magic, and anyone else you wish to be present to arrive at your home._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_Servant to Lord Voldemort_

Harry finished the letter and reached for his wand. He then sighed and put his wand away reaching instead for the key to the cupboard holding his parchment, quills, and ink. He wrote 3 letters and sent them off 2 with Hedwig and the 3rd off with Mr. Malfoy's owl. He then turned to his aunt and uncle with a look of shock and fear. "Aunt Petunia, it seems that we will be having a war council meeting for a treaty here, I didn't choose the place but if you don't make yourselves scarce or at least stay quiet about your opinions about my _kind_ you probably won't serve the meeting. We have less than 20 minutes till they arrive." He informed his Muggle family. "And the wrong words will most likely end your lives on the spot." Vernon's face went white, then red, then blue, then purple and just as his face was returning to normal there was a knock at the door. Petunia rose and without thinking walked over to the door and opened it. She promptly gasped in shock and asked in an astonished voice, "Severus, is that you?"

"Hello Petunia, I haven't seen you in almost 20 years." Professor Snape answered. Harry walked to the door and sighed.

"Professor Snape welcome to my summer home." Harry said to the potion's master in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster will be here in a moment, as will the Minister of Magic, Mr. Weasely, Ms. Granger, and Padfoot." He looked at Harry for a moment, and then continued, "They will all arrive through the floo so I was sent ahead to open this side."

Harry nodded then looking at Snape he asked, "When will the dark side be here?"

"In a minute, they too are taking the floo." Harry looked uneasily at his Muggle family.

"What about them?" he asked pointing at his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"You will have to take that up with the Dark Lord." Snape motioned towards the fireplace with his wand and the electronic fire was gone, he then pulled some wood out of his cloak and after setting it into the fireplace he lit it with magic. Harry, his relatives, and Snape all sat down in the furniture in the room in front of the fireplace. After sitting there for a few minutes the flames turned green and a tall blonde man in fancy wizard cloths walked out.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome to 4 Privet Drive." Harry intoned. "This is my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley." He informed the blonde pure-blood. "they are Muggles." Lucius nodded towards them and stepped over closer to Severus. A moment later the floo was activated again, Ron stepped out and walked over to Harry with a nod at his family. Next was Mr. Fudge, the minister of Magic, who after being introduced to the Muggles in the room moved away from them and stood aside from everyone. Hermione followed the Minister, and Voldemort followed Hermione, and Dumbledor arrived with a dog. Harry jumped up from his seat and walked over to the dog and gave him a hug.

"Ssshall we get ssstarted?" Voldemort asked with a slight hiss to his voice.

"Sure, what did you want to discuss, Tom?" Dumbledor asked the Dark Lord.

"Firssst, who are they?" He demanded looking at Harry's relatives.

"This is the only family I have left." Harry answered sharply.

"Mugglessss? Why wasss he put with Mugglesss?"

"My dad was an only child and his parents were dead as well. My mother's parents were dead so I was given to her sister." Harry answered honestly. "I am sure that if you don't want them here they will leave quietly." He said. The Dursley's nodded emphatically.

"Then let them leave." Voldemort stated. "I do not wisssh to have to explain to Mugglesss what is going on." Vernon rose and grabbing his briefcase and keys walked out followed by Dudley, and Petunia who only stopped to pull some money out of her purse and toss it at Harry, "Don't forget to go shopping for groceries." She stated as she shut the door.

"Can we get to work please? I still have to clean the dishes, clean the kitchen, vacuum upstairs and down, clean Dudley's room, and do all the laundry on top of having to go grocery shopping." Harry stated sitting down quickly. All the wizards in the room looked at him in shock at the pure volume of things he had to do that day.

"Very well then. We ssshall ssstart." Voldemort answered with a hiss. He reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, and duplicated it so everyone had a copy.

**Contract:  
I, Lord Voldemort, promise to end the war in the magical world, stop pursuing the deaths of Harry James Potter and his friends, and provide for the well being of Harry James Potter, provided that these requirements are met.**

**None of my followers are harmed or sent to Askaban without confirming with me, and all of my followers in Askaban are released**

**Albus Dumbledor is to retire from the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Mr. Harry James Potter is to wed me and consent to bi-weekly sexual intercourse with me.**

**Mr. Harry James Potter is to follow the laws of marriage.**

**I, Harry James Potter, consent to the conditions above for the price of the following requirements.**

**Peter Pettigrew is handed over for a confession on his betraying my family and setting Sirius Black up for his stay in Askaban. And Sirius Black is to be freed of all charges against him.**

**The Muggle world is left alone by the Wizarding world.**

**Muggleborns are to be allowed to study magic.**

**Remus Lupin is taken off of the restricted employment list.**

**I am allowed to visit anyone I wish as long as I am home before midnight, or have otherwise spoken to Voldemort about it and come to an agreement.**

**To not be harmed in any way by any one who follows Voldemort, or Voldemort himself.**

**I can continue my education at Hogwarts.**

After arguing for a few hours about the conditions of the contract they came to an agreement. Harry sighed and when all was said and done he still had to marry Voldemort.

It was decided that Professor McGonagall would replace Dumbledor and Voldemort would become the defense against the dark arts teacher. Voldemort would also start going by is birth name again. Just when the meeting was finished and the Minister of Magic had left to go do the paperwork for the release of all of the Death Eaters in Askaban and Sirius Black, the Dursley's all arrived back to find that the house hadn't been cleaned and it looked like only two wizards, aside from Harry, were still there.

"BOY! This house isn't clean, the dishes aren't done, the laundry hasn't been touched, the vacuum hasn't been used and you are still sitting there." Vernon shouted at his nephew. He grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and slammed him into a wall. He then turned Harry around and started to beat him. Lucius and Tom (Voldemort) were looking on in shock as to how the 'boy-who-lived' was getting beaten and blood was running down his face and arms.

After a few minutes of beating Harry, he grabbed his shirt and ripped it off and was following with his pants when Lucius and Voldemort both snapped out of their daze and pulled their wands on Vernon.

"Releassse him Muggle or I will kill you after you feel the pain of what you have inflicted upon thisss young wizard." Voldemort demanded. He tossed his cloak to Harry who put it on quickly.

"I will do as I please in my own home. And I know that wizards aren't allowed to do magic in the presence of a Muggle." Vernon snapped.

"Do you know who you are speaking to?" Lucius demanded of the fat man. "You are speaking to the Dark Lord, Voldemort." he informed Vernon.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Petunia asked herself out loud.

"Probably because he is the one who killed my parents." Harry wheezed. "He is the one who is responsible for me having to live with you." Harry stood a little taller. "And he is the one who will be taking care of me from next month on."

"He is the one who killed my sister?" Petunia stated in awe. "I suppose I should be thanking you for getting that freak out of my family."

"Freak?" Lucius asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Aunt Petunia, I am not telling you this to be rude, but SHUT UP! If you insult wizards and witches they might kill you." Harry snapped at his aunt. The only response he got was Vernon slamming his fist into Harry's stomach.

_/Nagini, show yourself/ _Voldemort demanded in parseltongue. There was an answering hiss and a large black snake slid out of his robes and raised her head hissing threateningly at the humans annoying her master.

Petunia shrieked at the sight of the poisonous snake in her living room. Dudley jumped on top of the table and Vernon froze in place.

_/What would you like me to do, Master?/ _Nagini asked staring down the fat human.

"Harry-"  
_/I don't want him dead. Scaring him is alright just don't kill them./_ Harry pleaded in parseltongue. Nagini snapped her head around to look at Harry.

_/You can understand me?/_ She demanded of the young wizard.

Harry nodded at the snake._ /Quite well thank you./ _He looked at Voldemort _/Tom, please don't kill them./_ Voldemort nodded with a sigh.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked Voldemort. "I don't like the idea of leaving him with these Muggles. If they are willing to do that to him in front of us, then what will they do to him when we leave?"

"This requires some thinking." Voldemort paced back and forth before the fireplace.

_/Master, would it help if I were to stay? The boy seems to understand me and I can inflict damage without killing them if necessary./_ Nagini offered._ /At least that way you would know that the boy is safe./ _ Voldemort nodded.

_/That is a good idea, Nagini./_ He answered his familiar quietly.

Suddenly hearing a whine from the corner of the room they notice that the dog that had arrived with Dumbledor was still there. Harry looked at the dog and smiled. He walked over to it and pulling out his wand he put it down in front of the dog. It placed its nose to the end of the wand and suddenly stood up changing into a man. Harry picked up his wand and embraced the man. "Sirius! How are you doing, Godfather?"

The Dursley's went pale at the name. "Harry, will you be alright?" Sirius asked.

"I've had worse." Upon those words Nagini struck Vernon with a dry bite. (poisonless bites are still quite painful)

_/You will not harm Master's precious!/_ She hissed at him. _/Never again will you hurt Master's precious!/_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_/parseltongue/_

"Why does she call me your precious?" Harry asked of Voldemort.

"Sssnakes refer to their matesss as preciousss." Tom answered his new fiance.

Petunia was shaking as she approached Vernon and Nagini. "Please tell me he won't die from that bite." She begged the wizards.

"No ssshe didn't ussse any of her poissson. It wasss a dry bite." Voldemort snarled. _/Nagini release the Muggle, it is Precious's family./_

_/As you wish master./_ Nagini released Vernon's leg and hissed threateningly at Petunia. _/Move human, or I will bite you next./_

"Aunt Petunia, I suggest that you move before she bites you as well. She is threatening to bite you if you don't get out of her way." Harry warned his mother's sister. Petunia smirked at her nephew in disbelief. "MOVE!" Harry yelled at her. _/Nagini don't hurt her./_ He ordered the black snake.

Nagini hissed and slithered around and away from Petunia going right up to Harry. Upon reaching the almost 16 year old boy-who-lived she slithered up and settled her entire 12 ft. length around his shoulders and torso.

Sirius watched in amazement as his godson was engulfed in the protective wrap of a poisonous snake. He laughed at the look of shock and fear that was on the Dursley family's faces. Lucius was watching in amusement as the boy-who-lived and the familiar of the Dark Lord seemed to get along so well.

"My Lord, I regret that I must remind you that we have other engagements to attend to."

"I understand Lucius, we shall go. However, Harry is there anything you want in particular for the wedding?" Voldemort asked.

"If I think of anything I will let you know by owl." Harry answered. "Sirius, how long will you be here?"

"As long as you need me to be here I will be." Was his godfather's answer. A glow followed his words and he changed back into his Anamigas form. Harry smiled at the dog and walked Lucius to the door.

"Wait we need to fix the fireplace." Voldemort stated waiving his wand at the fireplace causing the electronic fire to be replaced and the floo to be covered once again.

"Thank you Tom." Harry said softly. "I will work on some of the music for the wedding." He said.

"Very well. See you in a week for the fittings." With that both of the dark wizards left flying in their smoke forms. After seeing them leave the area Harry turned back towards his family and without a word went to work cleaning up as he should have done hours ago.

As he was finishing up on the second floor he heard a yelp from his cousin. Harry ran down the stairs and noticed his family was looking at the contract he had signed for the peace of the magical and Muggle worlds. "Freak, you are marrying a man?" Vernon demanded of his nephew.

"Yes, for the sake of the war I am marrying the leader of the dark wizards and it just so happens that said leader is a male." Harry answered his uncle calmly.

"Get out you are no longer welcome in my home you gay freak." Vernon shouted raising his hand to punch Harry, forgetting his new serpentine friend. Nagini seeing that Harry was in danger raised her head and hissed loud at Vernon. _/If you hit him I will pump you full of my poison./_

"Uncle Vernon, Nagini says that she will 'pump you full of poison' if you hit me."

"Vernon, we must allow him to stay until he is wed or he is 17. We did promise that when we took him in." Petunia reminded her husband. Vernon nodded dropping his hand and moving away from Harry.

"How is it that you can understand the snake?" Dudley asked his cousin.

"One of the rarer gifts of magic is the ability to speak to snakes. I only know of one other wizard that can speak to snakes that is alive today. Lord Voldemort." Harry answered.

"Dinner boy." Vernon ordered.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry started cooking dinner and in an hour it was done.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, dinner is done." Harry called to his relatives. "I am going shopping for more food since I didn't have time earlier." He informed them, causing Petunia to give him more money, forgetting that she had tossed him more than enough money earlier. Harry took the money and walked out followed by Sirius, and covering Nagini with a Muggle coat. He walked to the closest grocery store and purchased about a month's worth of food for his relatives, some food for Sirius, and a warming lamp for Nagini. _/Nagini, what are we going to do for you food wise? We can't have you eating anyone, and I don't know what you like to eat.../_ Harry asked the serpent.

_/I will hunt in the garden for rats, and if we have time and there is a forest nearby I can hunt there as well./_ She replied. _/I noticed that you bought enough for your relatives, Sirius and that thing for me, but how are you going to eat?/_

_/I only get one meal a week./_ Harry informed the snake._ /If I eat more than that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia get very angry with me./_

_/WHAT? You are little more than a hatchling and you aren't eating enough for your size... I will tell master of this when we see him next./_ Nagini warned.

_/Very well. Tell him if you wish, just don't... oh nevermind./_ Harry sighed. "Sirius, I got you some food to eat, but you can't let it be seen by anyone in the family."

Sirius huffed lightly and nudged Harry's hand. "I will be fine Padfoot."

He lifted the bags and began the slow walk back to 4 Privet Drive. Upon his arrival he noticed a blonde boy on his porch. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry demanded of the Malfoy heir.

"Father wanted me to wait out here while he went in to talk to you." Draco answered.

"Oh, well come inside." Harry said after opening the door and letting Sirius walk in. "Mr. Malfoy, what brings you back here?" Harry inquired of the dark wizard.

"The Dark Lord wanted me to deliver this to you and get your opinion on its contents." Lucius answered easily handing a thick envelope to the boy-who-lived. "Draco, I thought I told you to wait outside."

"I told him to come in, seeing as how my aunt and uncle won't want anyone to comment on how there was a boy in a robe on the front porch." Harry informed the elder blonde wizard. "You both can sit down on the couch. I need to put these away then I will open the envelope."

"Very well, Potter." Lucius answered readily.

"Don't you have a house-elf to do that for you?" Draco asked Harry.

"No, this is a Muggle home." Harry left and once entering the kitchen notice his aunt and uncle huddled around the table with his cousin.

"Get them out of here soon, boy." Vernon demanded.

"I will, but it will take a few minutes seeing as I have to put all this away." Harry answered while putting thing into the cupboards and fridge. After about 10 minutes he finished and handed the remaining money to Petunia. "Here is the change Aunt Petunia." With that he walked back out to the sitting room and to attend to the wizards in said room.

"Sorry to take so long, I need to put everything away." Harry picked the envelope up again and upon opening it he sighed. "He wants me to make a list of all who are coming for the wedding. This will take some time for me to complete. Robe designs, color platelets? Music lists, well this is going to take a lot of time to do. Are you staying until it is finished or something, cause I won't be able to do all this tonight." Harry informed the Malfoys.

"Well I am here to help with colors on your dress robes, and to veto people from your guest list and make sure not all the music is Muggle." Lucius stated.

"Oh okay, then let us get started on the robes." Harry suggested. "We can listen to music while we are doing it so we can also compile a list that you would find acceptable while we are at it."

"Sounds like a plan, Potter." Draco answered. Harry walked over to the stereo and started playing his favorite songs, all put on a CD, to let the pure-bloods get use to his idea of good music.

"So what colors are definitely out for dress robe for the wedding?" Harry asked the elder Malfoy.

"No really dark colors, you don't have the complexion for dark colors, however light colors are also an iffy idea." Lucius stated, thinking about what the Dark Lord would be wearing.

"What is the name of this song?" Draco asked as his head was bouncing along with the music.

"Teenage Dream by Katy Perry." Harry said distractedly. "Is it possible to transfigure some of my normal school robes to see what colors will work with me?" he asked Lucius.

"That would work wonderfully. Good idea." Lucius answered. Harry stood and pulling out one of the smaller robes he couldn't wear because it was too short.

"Will this work?" Harry asked.

"It will work well enough for now." Lucius stated.

"What is this one?" Draco asked a few songs later.

"Bring me to life by Evanescence" Harry answered. "What about a light blue?" He asked Lucius, who made the robe bright Robin's egg blue. Harry blinked and burst out laughing along with Draco and Nagini started to hiss in a chuckle like fashion. "I think this is a little bright." Harry said still laughing. "Try a little less bright, more of an aquamarine color."

The color was nice, but he wanted a little more to the robes. "Can we put something on it? A design or something?"

"How about your family crest?" Lucius stated.

"No I was thinking something more along the lines of a symbol for peace or something similar." Harry answered.

Dudley who was passing through the room asked if he wanted the peace symbol. Harry shook his head at his cousin. "No that wouldn't be reconsigned by the Wizarding world."

"So, what do you do for fun?" Dudley asked Draco.

"I don't associate with Muggles." Draco sneered.

"So you are a stuck... Harry let me go or I will tell Dad that you are messing with me." Dudley snapped at his cousin. "And we both know what he will do to you." Harry went white. "Didn't think you were that stupid."

"What about a unicorn being protected by a dragon?" Draco asked.

"No, how about a large snake?" Harry suggested.

"Good idea, seeing as how the Dark Lord will appreciate the sediment of having a serpent on your cloak." Lucius stated. "Now what kind of snake do you think would be good?"

"We could do a copy of Nagini." Draco said.

"No, I don't think that it should be Nagini. Maybe a different..." Harry trailed off thinking about the snakes he has encountered. _/Nagini, do you know if Tom has favorite type of snake?/_ Harry hissed at the snake wrapped around his shoulders.

_/Not that he has mentioned to me... Wait what about the king?/_ Nagini answered.

_/King? Do you mean a Basilisk?/_ Harry asked the serpent.

_/That is the one./_ Nagini answered. Harry nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, what about a basilisk?" Harry asked. "I know that the familiar of Salazar Slytherin was a basilisk. Tom might appreciate the idea."

"Tom?" Lucius and Draco asked in unison.

"I thought you might prefer me to refer to him as Tom instead of Voldemort." Harry answered as they winced at the mention of their master's name. "See."

"Understood. What is the name of this song?" Draco asked getting back to what he was previously doing.

"In the End by Linkin Park." Harry answered restarting the song, bobbing his head in time with the music. He turned to Lucius, "Can you put the image of a basilisk on the back of the cloak?" He asked to which Lucius nodded and with a wave of his wand the said serpent was on the cloak. "Now all we need is to get this design to the dress robes maker." Harry stated.

"Good, that means all these freaks can leave out house now." Vernon snarled from the doorway.

"Actually we still need to do the music list. Malfoy, can I see what you have already?" Harry asked looking at Draco.

"Uhhh... sure, here you go." Draco handed over the list he had compiled.

"So we have 3 songs?" Harry asked Draco. "Umm, how about this one." Harry clicked through the music until he found Last Friday Night (TGIF) by Katy Perry.

"Sounds good, now we should do some wizard music." Draco snapped and a house-elf appeared in front of them. "Bring me my stereo and music." He ordered.

"Yes, Master Draco, Sir." The house-elf stated with a bow. He disappeared and a few seconds later reappeared with the requested of him. "Here you are Master Draco, Sir." Draco nodded, taking the item and the house-elf disappeared once more. Draco turned it on and let it play a few songs that were common among the students of Hogwarts.

"Those sound good so lets just go with them." Harry said. Draco nodded and after he and his father gathered up the papers and cloak they Apparated away from the front room. Harry smiled at the use of magic and waving Sirius up he lead the way to his room. "Night Sirius." _/How do you want this to work Nagini? Do you have a preferred place to sleep?/_

_/I will sleep on the end of your bed, and if I get cold I will probably move closer to you./_

_/Okay, works for me. Just don't forget that Sirius is also sleeping on the bed. Night Nagini./_

_/Night hatchling./_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_/Parseltongue/_

(AN: This is not a fic for anyone under 18, contains rape, consensual sex, a lot of blood and other inappropriate things for anyone under 18. This chapter will start out with Rape so you might want to scroll until I have in bold letters **End of Scene**)

**Warning Rape coming up.**

They all went to sleep only to have Vernon walk in a few hours later.

"Wake up boy." Vernon demanded of the boy-who-lived. "You didn't think you would get out of your punishment did you?" Harry being the only one awakened by Vernon's entrance started to shake in fear.

"No Uncle Vernon, please don't do it, please!" Harry whimpered quietly.

"Your not getting out of it. I am going to make you bleed." Vernon promised his nephew. He reached out and after dragging Harry off of the bed he slammed him against the wall, ripping his cloths off and he quickly shoved his dick into Harry's ass. "You are _my _slut and I won't let you get away with the disrespect you had earlier." Vernon snarled in Harry's ear as he thrust deeply into the smaller boy. "You won't be able to move for a few hours when I am done with you." That was the last thing Vernon said before he pulled out and taking a knife out of his house-robe, he started to cut deeply into Harry's back. After about 12 deep cuts, he slammed himself back into the boy's ass, sliding deeper and moving rougher than ever before. Harry did everything in his power to not scream at the pain he was receiving from his uncle. Vernon reached behind him and pulled out a baseball bat and after pulling out once more he slammed the bat, thick end first, in to Harry, tearing the boy's insides and causing Harry to go unconscious from all the pain. The last thing Harry remembered was hissing loudly, _/Nagini, help!/_

**End of Scene**

Nagini woke hearing her master's precious's call for help and slithered out of the comfortable bedding only to witness Harry falling down with blood all over his body. Keeping her mouth closed she struck Sirius hard on the shoulder waking him. Sirius jumped up and seeing Harry naked on the floor bleeding he jumped at Vernon, Nagini wrapped around him and both serpent and dog bit Vernon. Nagini, knowing that her master would want the pleasure of killing the Muggle, didn't use any of her poison. She then slid down to lightly check on Harry's wounds and tried to wake him.

_/Harry, wake up!/_ Nagini hissed in his ear. _/Don't make me add to your wounds to wake you./_ When he didn't wake, Nagini slapped him with her head on one of the deeper cuts. Harry jerked awake with a yelp of pain. He looked up to see Vernon bleeding from a nasty bite that was obviously caused by Sirius, and a smaller snake bite. _/Please tell me you didn't poison him./_ Harry asked of the familiar.

_/No, I will leave is fate to my master./_ Nagini answered. _/Master will do what is right when he hears about this./_

"Sirius, is there anyway you can get some help here?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice. Sirius barked and walked back to where Harry had left his wand, on the nightstand. Sirius, returning to his human form picked up the wand and thinking quickly, asked, "Who do you want me to summon? The Order or Voldemort?"

Harry thought about it and said, "Both, they will have to learn how to get along sometime so why not now?"

Sirius nodded and spoke, "Expecto Petronum." A large dog came from the wand and he told it to get the Order over to Harry's house ASAP. Once the dog ran out of the room, through a wall, he cast another one, this time directing it to get Lucius and have him call Voldemort to come help Harry. "Okay Harry, help is on the way." He informed his godson.

"You will have to let them in the front door and open the floo." Harry reminded Sirius coughing from the effort of speaking. Sirius ran out of the room and unlocked the door, letting Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Dumbledor, the entire Weasley family, and Hermione into the house. Once he had opened the floo, Lucius, Draco, Narissa, Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Snape, and Voldemort all tumbled out of the fireplace. The Order members who didn't know about the contract drew their wands and were shocked when Sirius, whom most expected to be on the run still yelled, "HARRY IS HURT!" Voldemort motioned for the Anamigas to lead the way to Harry, with Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledor following quickly with Snape bringing up the end.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione, who couldn't see through the Dark Lord, asked her friend. The only answer they got was a lot of coughing.

_/Nagini explain this!/_ Voldemort demanded of his familiar.

_/Master, your precious, myself, and the dog-man, all went to bed after the blondes left, and I woke when I hear your precious calling for me to help him. I quickly woke Dog-man and we attacked the human that was hurting your precious, who had passed out from all the bleeding and pain. I woke him up and he told Dog-man to summon the Order and you for help. That is all I know./_ Nagini answered quickly.

"Keep the children out." Voldemort demanded. "Ssseverusss, Albusss, he will need help, but keep thossse children out."

"Sirius, perhaps you can take Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley back downstairs." Albus stated to the distraught godfather."

"Hermione, Ron let's go, we will only be in the way." Sirius stated and pulled both of them away from the doorway before they could see anything.

"Sirius, what happened to him." Lucius demanded of the dark man as they descended the stairs.

"Something that should never happen to a child." Sirius answered. "And until Harry wants others to know then I won't tell anyone what happened."

"What can we do to help?" Narissa asked her cousin.

"Nothing, between Snape, Dumbledor and Voldemort, there isn't anything we can do." Just as he was finished speaking a scream rent the air, coming from Harry. Hermione gripped Ron, Narissa and Draco looked at Lucius, while the others were looking up the stairs in fear and concern.

"Some one send for Madam Pomfrey." Snape's voice echoed down the staircase. "We need a her to come fast."

"Hermione, Ron, did you see anything?" Molly Weasley asked.

"No, all we could see was the back of Voldemort's robes." Hermione answered.

"I will go fetch Madam Pomfrey." Lucius volunteered. He walked over to the fireplace and after conjuring some floo powder he called out, "Hogwarts hospital wing." Disappearing in a flash of green flames only to arrive about 2 minutes later followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"They are upstairs." He directed the nurse. When she arrived at Harry's room she gasped in shock.

"What happened here Albus?" She demanded of the Headmaster.

"It appearsss that Mr. Potter wasss beaten, cut up, and raped." Voldemort replied to the nurse's inquiry.

"Why is he here?" Madam Pomfrey demanded to no one in particular.

"Harry and I have jussst sssigned a contract ssstating the end of the world basssed on a marriage between usss." Voldemort responded with a sigh at having to explain himself to anyone. "Now will you help him or are you jussst going to berate usss with questionsss?"

Madam Pomfrey moved to Harry's side and started running diagnostic spells to see the extent of the damages done the the golden boy.

After a minute she looked at them and stated, "He is in really bad shape, he has internal bleeding, splinters of wood in his rectum, cuts that are up to 4 inches deep, and is torn up from a large shape being forced into his..." She trailed off motioning towards his bum. "He will need blood replenishing potions every few hours, healing potions, salves, and advanced healing for his cuts, not to mention we need to remove the splinters from his body." She stated professionally. "He is in for a lot more pain, I'm afraid." She looked concerned at the boy-who-lived. "Also this isn't the first time he has been raped, it appears to have happened on a regular basis for what appears to be the last 10 years." She informed them with tears in her eyes.

"Then I sssugesst you get ssstarted on healing my sssoon-to-be husssband." Voldemort answered as he stepped over towards Vernon. "You will come with me." He snapped at the fat Muggle. He directed the man down the steps and into the room where everyone else was waiting for the news.

"Luciusss, Bella, follow me." He ordered pushing Vernon out the back door and after the door closed he informed them of what had happened to Harry. Once he was done explaining he let them do as they pleased with the Muggle, provided that they didn't kill him. He wanted that pleasure, but only after he made sure Harry didn't want to do it himself. After an hour with Bella and Lucius, Vernon was shaking and his voice was ruined from almost constant screaming. Taking down the silencing spells and walking away, leaving Vernon where he lay, they all joined back with the group waiting to know what was going on.

"Cissa, come here for a minute, Molly, Arthur, you as well." Lucius called to his wife and the Weasley parents. "Bellatrix you may tell the others as long as the children don't find out."

"Lucius, what is wrong?" Arthur asked his arm around Molly.

"Come into the kitchen with me." Lucius stated, once in the kitchen he put a silencing charm up and spoke to the others. "Harry was raped, beaten, and cut up earlier tonight. That is why we were all called here. It appears that his uncle didn't take to kindly to being a host to a bunch of wizards and was 'punishing' Harry for it. Madam Pomfrey also told us that he has scars from being raped as old long ago as 10 years." Lucius looked at the other adults and when he noticed Narissa crying he pulled her into his arms.

"That poor boy. He must be so concerned about what he has to do now." Narissa stated through her tears. When Arthur and Molly looked at her in confusion she explained. "Harry is to marry and sleep with the Dark Lord. They are to have sexual intercourse twice a week." She informed them. Molly collapsed into Arthur's arms crying silently and inconsolably against his chest.

"He will be alright, Molly, I am sure that everything will turn out alright." Arthur said trying to soothe his wife. After the women calmed down they took down the silencing charms and rejoined the others.

"We need to find him somewhere else to stay." Tonks was stating as they walked into the room. Remus looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"He is welcome to live at my place." Sirius stated.

"Malfoy Manor is open to him as well." Lucius added, Narissa nodding her ascent.

"He could stay with us, he has before." Molly pointed out.

"He will be welcomed at any Death Eater's home." Bellatrix stated with nods from all the ones in the room.

"Same with all of the Order members that have a place to live." Mad-Eye Moody stated.

"He is welcome to stay at Hogwarts as well." Dumbledor stated from the stairs.

"Why don't you let me decide where I want to live and not talk about me leaving with one of you against my will." Harry stated from the top of the stairs.

"Well then where do you want to move to?" Voldemort asked. "As you have heard everyone here is offering you a place to stay until the wedding." Harry took a deep breath and after sitting down in one of the many vacant chairs, he thought about what he wanted for his future.

"I don't like the idea of moving twice in the three weeks that are left until we marry." Harry stated.

"So you will be moving to Hogwarts then." Dumbledor stated. "Wonderful, I will have your things moved there... why are you shaking your head?"

"Summer break is almost over so yes I will be returning to Hogwarts, however I don't want to stay there right now. I will need some time to myself, but I don't fancy using all those stairs while in this much pain." He stated, using a valid, if not weak excuse. "Besides, if I move into my Gryffindor rooms won't I just have to move again when the term starts, seeing as how I will be living with my husband?" Harry asked. He looked at Voldemort, "What do you suggest, Tom?" He asked.

"Why don't you ssstay with me?" Voldemort offered understanding what Harry was hinting at. "That way you will already know your way around Ssslytherin Cassstle and you don't have to move again." He looked at the panicked look on Harry's face and added, "we can put you in a guessst room until the wedding then you can move into my room when you feel ready for it." He offered.

"Will there be much stairs?" Harry inquired, Voldemort shook his head.

"We can put you on the ground floor ssso you don't have to do any of the ssstairs until you are ready for them."

"Can my friends visit me?" Voldemort nodded. "Okay then lets do it." Harry responded. Voldemort snapped his fingers, calling one of his elfs and told it to take Harry's things to a guest room on the ground floor in his castle.

"Yes, Sir, Master Dark Lord, Sir." The elf whimpered to his master. "Will be done in a minute Sir." Harry led the way back up to his room and after the house-elf had taken everything of his out he also lead it back down the stairs and opened the cupboard where he had spent 10 years, until he received his Hogwarts letters. "Is that all Sir? Master Dark Lord's guest, Sir." the elf asked in fear.

"That is all, and you need not fear me, I won't hurt you unless you hurt me first." Harry told the elf gently. "Thank you for all your help."

"Isss that everything, Harry?" Voldemort asked his soon to be husband. Harry nodded, "Then we ssshould be going." Harry reached out an after pulling a pen and piece of paper off of the fridge he wrote a note letting his aunt know he had moved out. He then took his soon to be husband's arm and allowed him to Apparate them to Slytherin Castle.

AN: Love the dog-man, don't you?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

(AN: I don't own any of the songs or Lyrics you find in the fic. I just thought they would be entertaining to write into the story.)

_/parseltongue/ _

_Lyrics_

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the doorway to his chambers in Slytherin Castle. "Can Ron and I come in?" She asked her friend.

"Sure, what's up?" Harry asked with a fake smile. "Did you miss me so much you can't stay away from me at all?" He teased his best friends. Hermione looked at him confused. "You saw me last night." He pointed out to her.

"We just thought you might like some company and help unpacking." Ron said softly.

"That and you want to know what happened last night." Harry guessed, not surprised when both of his friends nodded sheepishly. "Okay, come in and let's get to work." He said opening the door enough for them to enter the room. He sighed and started the tale that he knew would break their hearts. He was right, after he had finished his story both of his friends were staring at him in shock and he could see rage, aimed at his relatives-not him, in their eyes. Hermione reached out and pulled him into a big hug, causing him to give a real smile. They broke apart when there was a knock at the door.

"Harry?" Voldemort was at the door this time.

"Come on in Tom." Harry called, as he was on the other side of the room. Voldemort opened the door and smiled at the sight of Harry in his overly large cloths putting equally large cloths into his dresser drawers.

"You know we can get you ssome clothsss that fit you." He stated causing all three of the teenagers to smile at him. "Do you want to go ssshopping today?" He asked them all.

"That works for me. I don't want to ruin your plans for the day." Harry said softly to Voldemort. "Ron, Hermione, you want to help me find some age and size appropriate cloths? Not to mention we need to find dress robes for both of you for the wedding." he added at their nodds.

"What are your ideasss for your dressss robesss?" Voldemort asked.

"It is a surprise. But I did get the Malfoy's to help me figure out what I wanted." Harry added to Voldemort's weary look. Voldemort nodded knowing that if the Malfoys had any say in the robes they would turn out nicely.

"Then we ssshould leave." He said softly as to not startle Harry.

"Can we take the floo?" Harry asked kindly. When Voldemort nodded he smiled bigger. "Thanks Tom."

"Come on Harry, lets go shopping." Hermione said excitedly. "We can get our school things while we are at it." She pointed out to her friends.

"Trust Hermione to get excited over looking at textbooks." Ron said shaking his head. "I don't think I will ever get use to her strange tastes." He stated causing Harry to laugh.

"The floo is set up in the study." Voldemort told the laughing teens. He led the way and he let Ron and Hermione go first. He looked at Harry and smiled allowing the teen to go ahead of him as well. When he arrived in Diagon Alley he found the golden trio waiting for him at the entrance to the robe shop. Harry led the way in and after letting the clerk know what they were there for they got started. After 5 dresses for Hermione, 10 different shades of black dress robes for Ron, and a whispered conversation for Harry they were ready to move on to common cloths for Harry. Voldemort told Harry he would be right back and left them there to run 'errands'. Harry then told the robe makers what he wanted and after they made it and he had tried it on and purchased it they continued looking for common cloths. After 3 hours in the clothing shop they were on their way to the book store for their school books when Voldemort rejoined them. "Errands all done?" Harry asked.

"Yesss." Was the simple reply he received.

"Good, book time." Harry stated simply. "We need Advanced Potions, Transfiguration for 6th years, Spells and Charms 6th year, Divination: Delving into Crystal balls, and a Monster Manual." He said looking over his list of books. "Tom, what book do we need for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He asked the Dark Lord.

"We won't be usssing a textbook." Was the only reply he got from the dark wizard. "How are you paying for everything?" He asked.

"My parents left me a large sum of money." Harry responded softly.

"Oh." Tom answered in a contrite voice.

"Anyway, where to now?" Ron asked.

"Potion ingredients." Hermione suggested. "We will need a fair few this year." She stated calmly.

"Right." Harry responded absentmindedly. "Let's go get them." He seemed to drift of in his thoughts. "Hey Hermione, have you ever heard Last Friday Night by Katy Perry?"

"Yes, what about it?" She asked him confused.

"I got the lyrics stuck in my head." He said with a smile. Hermione smiled and giggled.

"Shall we sing it?" She offered mysteriously. Harry nodded. In unison they started:

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head,_

_Glitter all over the room,_

_Pink flamingo's in the pool_

They sang causing Voldemort and Ron to look at them in shock.

_I smell like a minibar,_

_DJ's passed out in the yard,_

_Barbies on the barbeque,_

_There's a hickey or a bruise_

Tom and Ron were starting to get embarrassed.

_Pictures of last night,_

_Ended up online,_

_I'm screwed,_

_Oh well,_

_It's a blacked out blur,_

_but I'm pretty sure it ruled._

By now the Dark Lord was enthralled with Harry's voice to care about anything but what he was hearing coming out of his fiance's mouth.

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops,_

_And we took to many shots,_

_Think we kissed but I forgot,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard,_

_Last Friday Night,_

Ron was gaping at the lyrics that were coming out of his best friends' mouths. While Tom was enjoying the idea that was presented by the song.

_We went streaking in the park,_

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then had a menage a trios,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op _

_Whoa-oh-oh,_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again,_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Tom was grinning at the ideas that were floating around in his head from the music so far. Ron was blushing so red his face was brighter than his hair.

_Trying to connect the dots,_

_Don't know what to tell my boss,_

_Think the city towed my car,_

_Chandelier is on the floor,_

At this point the Malfoy family walked up to say hello but were shocked into silence upon hearing what Harry and Hermione were singing.

_Ripped my favorite party dress,_

_Warrant's out for my arrest,_

_Think I need a ginger ale,_

_That was such an epic fail,_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online,_

_I'm screwed,_

_Oh well,_

_It's a blacked out blur,_

_but I'm pretty sure it ruled._

Narissa was going pail while Lucius was smirking at Voldemort's expression. Draco was laughing at Ron's face.

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops,_

_And we took to many shots,_

_Think we kissed but I forgot,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard,_

_Last Friday Night,_

By this time there was a fairly large crowd watching the Golden boy and the Brains of the Golden trio singing a Muggle song.

_We went streaking in the park,_

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then had a menage a trios,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op _

_Whoa-oh-oh,_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again,_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Children were giggling at the song while the adults were shocked to hear the lyrics were so... realistic.

_THIS FRIDAY NIGHT_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

_TGIF_

"Is there anything else to this song?" One of the newcomers asked loudly, causing any and all Muggleborns to laugh at the question.

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops,_

_And we took to many shots,_

_Think we kissed but I forgot,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard,_

_Last Friday Night,_

Harry and Hermione were oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around them as they were singing their hearts out to relieve stress from the last few days.

_We went streaking in the park,_

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then had a menage a trios,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op _

_Whoa-oh-oh,_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again!_

Once they finished the song they were breathing rather hard only to look up to hear the crowd clapping at them for the free show. They looked to see Voldemort, Ron, and the Malfoy family all staring at them in shock.

"Harry I didn't know you could sssing." Voldemort stated in awe.

"Hermione, you did wonderful." Ron complimented his friend. "So did you Harry."  
"I like that song, I say it should be played at their wedding." Narissa stated out loud.

"I agree, asss long asss they both sssing it when it isss played." Voldemort said calmly. "Harry are you and Msss. Granger willing to sssing that during our wedding?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm game if you are Harry." Hermione said to the group. "And you _can_ call me Hermione, you know, Sir." She told the Dark Lord. He nodded at her.

"Asss you wisssh." He answered. "You may call me Tom." He stated to the shock of all present, causing Harry to smile and give him his first hug ever. "Any friend of Harry'sss may call me Tom, alssso there isss the fact that I will sssoon be your Defenssse Againssst the Dark Artsss teacher, ssso when we are in classss I will be referred to as Professssor Riddle." He informed them.

"Correct you are, Professor Riddle." Professor McGonagall stated as she was passing by. "Where were you planing to have the wedding?"

"Harry?" Tom asked

"Can we have it at school?" Harry asked both Tom and the new Headmistress, both of whom nodded their assent to his question.

"When will it be?" She asked them wanting to know so she could plan for the wedding.

"Tom? We never really discussed this part." Harry noted out loud.

"You are right, Harry, how long will it take to get everything planned?" Tom asked.

"Let me think, I have my dress robes already, Ron and Hermione have theirs as well, the music is written down, the place is figured out, so all that is left is to inform people and for your dress robes to be made." He stated to his soon-to-be husband.

"Ssshall we plan for next weekend then?" Voldemort asked.

"Works for me." Harry responded. "So it looks like a week and a half from now." He smiled at his friends. "I think this calls for Ice cream." he stated with a grin. Both Ron and Hermione nodded with matching smiles. "You all want to join us?" He invited the adults. Lucius and Narissa nodded along with Tom. Draco looked shocked at the invitation, as did Professor McGonagall. Both nodded, smiling at the young wizard in front of them.

"We would be delighted." Lucius answered out loud.

"Right, one problem though." Hermione noted. "We can get more flavors at a Muggle shop, which means no robes." She said quietly. Lucius sighed along with Narissa and Draco and all of group pulled their robes off and after shrinking them and putting them into their pockets they motioned for Harry to lead the way. Harry left Diagon Alley and walked a short distance from the Leaky Cauldron to an ice cream parlor.

"Hey Henry, can we get a Chocolate fudge brownie, double scoop on a waffle cone." Harry started the order.

"A Bubblegum, Strawberry sherbert, on a fudge dipped waffle cone." Hermione added to the order.

"Orange Sherbert, Vanilla/Chocolate swirl on a fudge dipped with sprinkles waffle cone." Ron added.

"Anything else for you all today?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, they are all with me as well." Harry said pointing out Tom, Lucius, Draco, Narissa, and Professor McGonagall.

"What can I get you?" Henry asked the others.

"Can I have a double scoop of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?" Draco asked softly.

"Sure kid. Do you want it on a cone, or in a bowl?"

"Bowl please." Draco answered nervously.

"I would like a banana split with vanilla ice cream." Tom stated.

"Anything else you want on that?"

"Fudge drizzle, Oreo sprinkles, and walnuts."

"And for you Ladies?" Henry asked.

"Chocolate double scoop in a bowl." McGonagall said.

"Strawberry and Vanilla in a bowl." Narissa answered timidly.

"And for you good sir?"

"I will have the Cookies-n-Cream double scoop, in a bowl as well." Lucius answered promptly.

"Okay, the total of today's treat is 60 pounds." Henry stated. Harry shrugged and pulled out some of the money he had left over from his yearly Muggle money change over.

"You gave me 100 pounds, I don't need the-"  
"Keep the change." Harry answered gathering his cone and walking out with everyone else as well. "Now shall we continue our shopping spree?" Harry asked. "We never did get our potion's ingredients." He informed his friends.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks for the ice cream." Draco said, with everyone else nodding. Harry just waved the thanks away. They reentered Diagon Alley and went back to the Apothecary for their ingredients.

On the way Tom pulled Harry aside and handed him a box.

"What is this for?"  
"Open it and you will sssee." Was the only answer he got. Harry opened the box and noticed it was a wedding band.

"Thank you, Tom it is lovely." Harry stated in admiration of the jewelry in his hand.

"Jussst ssso you know we don't have to sssleep together until you are healed and ready for it." Tom informed him. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"..." Harry looked astonished at Tom's statement and pulled the Dark Lord into a big hug.

"Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked walking up to the boy-who-lived. "Who are you hugging?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_/parseltongue/_

_Lyrics_

AN: I don't own any of the songs mentioned. Please note that this fic has blood, gore, death, and sex-consensual and not.

"Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked walking up to the boy-who-lived. "Who are you hugging?"

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Harry asked his Housemate. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah, I got the letter, I take it wasn't a joke?" Neville asked with shock in his eyes.

"No, I wasn't joking. I am marrying Voldemort. In a week and a half. Not this Saturday but next." He informed one of his only friends.

"Why so soon?"

"Well it will be the official end of the war, and all the pointless bloodshed will stop. People will finally be able to heal." Harry said softly. "Will you come to the wedding?" Neville nodded.

"Well I best get my dress robes." With that the Gryffindor wandered off to the robe shop.

"That went well." Tom said teasingly.

"You do realize who that was don't you?" Harry asked the Dark Lord.

"No, not really."  
"That was Neville Longbottom, the only other one who the prophesy could have chosen." Harry informed Tom.

"Wow, you mean I could have won the war if I had targeted him inssstead of you all thossse nightsss ago?" Voldemort asked shocked at how easy things could have been for him.

"Don't Tom. He is my friend, and just so you know he still lost his parents because of you."  
"What do you mean?"

"Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, and Barty Crouch Jr. used the Cruciartus curse on both of his parents until they lost their minds."

"Oh, I didn't know about that. I will sssee if there isss anything I can find in my library to help them regain what they lossst."  
"Thank you Tom." Harry said breathlessly towards the man he was soon to marry. "I will help if you want."  
"You are more than welcome to help, but I warn you, the library isss on the 4th floor of the Cassstle."  
"Uhgg, stairs." Harry groaned causing his company to either smile or smirk, depending on their temperaments.

"You realize that you could just have a house-elf deliver the books to you, right?" Draco stated with a smirk.

"Who is the new Transfiguration professor?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

"Well Albus and I kind of switched positions." The Headmistress confessed. "I took over as Headmistress and he will cover Transfiguration for this year, so I will have time to adjust to my new position and find a new one for the following year." Harry turned pale at this news.

_/What is wrong, precious you are so pale./_ Tom asked.

_/Dumbledor knew what was happening to me from the very beginning and never did anything to stop it./_ Harry hissed back.

_/WHAT?/_ Voldemort's temper flared up at this news. _/I will find a way for you to be safe in your house common room./_ He vowed.

_/Thanks./_ Harry said with a small smile. Hermione started to smirk and soon she was smiling and giggling, until she burst out laughing. "What is so funny, Hermione?" Harry demanded of his best friend.

"You two remind me of Teenage Dream." She answered between laughs.

"What is that suppose to mean, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked coming upon the group.

"Harry care to join me?" Hermione asked with a gleam in her eyes that made Harry smile broadly and nod.

_You think I'm pretty,_

_Without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny,_

_When I tell the punchline wrong,_

_I know you get me,_

_So I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me,_

_I was a wreck but things were kind of heavy,_

_You brought me to life now,_

_Every February,_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

They looked at each other and Harry abruptly turned to Voldemort and smiled as the next line came from their mouths

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets,_

_Just love,_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever,_

Tom looked shocked and smiled at Harry, as Snape looked shocked at Hermione who was staring at him with a strange look in her eyes.

_You make me,_

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

The new headmistress was watching two of her most famous students sing an arousing song to two of her teachers and was astonished at the song-students.

_My heart stops,_

_When you look at me,_

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe,_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Lucius realized that this was a good song for the wedding and smiled at how the Dark Lord was going to take all this teasing before he could 'claim his prize.'

_We drove to Cali,_

_And got drunk on the beach,_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a floor out of sheets,_

_I finally found you,_

_My missing puzzle piece,_

_I'm complete,_

Harry smirked at Tom again as he started the chorus again.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets,_

_Just love,_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever,_

_You make me,_

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

By now both Snape and Tom were trying to hide their reactions to this highly suggestive song.

_When you look at me,_

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe,_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

Tom groaned softly when Harry licked his lips while looking at him, his eyes all aglow.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight Jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,_

Snape swallowed hard as he realized Hermione was wearing very skin tight jeans.

_Yoooouu, make me,_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and,_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Noooo,_

McGonagall was asking herself why she was enjoying the blatant seduction of two of her teachers in front of her very eyes.

_My heart stops,_

_When you look at me,_

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe,_

_This is real,_

_So take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

The entire Alley was once again crowded around the two young singers clapping and cheering.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight Jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,_

_tonight, tonight, tonight_

The singing duo bowed and accepted all the applause and shouts with grins. "Thank you, but that was our last performance for the day." Harry yelled to the crowd getting several shouts of displeasure. "Sorry but we have some shopping yet to finish." The crowd laughed lightheartedly at his words, quickly dispersing in all directions.

"Harry James Potter!" Sirius's voice echoed through the air causing many to turn towards the 'mass murderer' "What do you think you are doing sing such a provocative song, and where on earth did you hear it." He demanded of his godson.

"I suggested it, Sirius." Hermione stated drawing attention away from Harry, who was attempting to hide in Tom's robes-unsuccessfully.

"Stay out of this confrontation, Ms. Granger." Snape warned. "Black, calm down, and stop making a scene."

"Shut up, Snevillus!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Hermione shouted in outrage, getting a good amount of attention for her outburst. "I asked Harry to sing that song with me, so I am the one to blame for thinking about it. You have no right to take your anger out on Professor Snape, or Harry." She snapped at the Anamigas. "What happened in your school days have little to no bearings on what is going on now, so just drop it." She snarled when Sirius opened his mouth with an indignant look on his face.

"Very well then, Severus, stay out of my conversations with my godson." Sirius ground out Snape's first name in disgust.

"Why don't you just drop this whole line of accusations and we go about our shopping." Harry said with a no argument tone. "Professor Snape, is there anything we need a large quantity of for the potions ingredients?" Harry asked in a civil tone.

"Not in the first semester." Snape answered in a clipped voice.

"Great, the we should get about 20 of everything we need, or in the case of small items that are used in multiple potions, get the large jars." Harry suggested to his friends. Ron and Hermione both nodded at his idea and they walked into the Shop. After gathering and paying for everything they exited and realized that it was lunch time.

"Tom, can we get something to eat, it is lunch time."

"Sssure, I have no problem with thisss idea." Was the simple reply. "After lunch though, I want to get you sssomething for your birthday. Alone." Harry nodded.

"Okay so what are we doing now?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Food." Harry and Hermione said in unison both laughing when Ron's face lit up.

"Sweet, I'm hungry, let's eat." Ron said excitedly.

"Severus, I want to speak to you." McGonagall stated was the teens broke off with Voldemort for lunch.

"Minerva, what do you wish to discuss with me?" Snape asked his new boss.

"Keep it discreet." Was all the old witch said, turning away from the potion's master.

"Keep what discreet?" Snape was puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"If you decide to pursue a relationship with Ms. Granger, keep it discreet." With that said she left Snape alone with his thoughts.

"Thank you Minerva." He called softly after her. He then went to join the teens and he hoped he could get Hermione alone long enough to ask her if she wanted a relationship with him.

"**Ronald Weasley, you sneak out of the house, without permission, and now after 4 hours of searching for you we find you pigging out in Diagon Alley."** Molly Weasley yelled at her youngest son. **"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"** She asked.

"Sorry, Mum, but I went to see Harry, you and dad said I could last night, and he wanted to go shopping for the school supplies." Ron defended himself and his actions. "It's not like we were unchaperoned, we were with Hermione, Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Riddle." He informed his frantic mother. Molly sighed and shook her head.

"Next time leave a note or something so we don't spend all morning looking for you." She said defeatedly.

"Yes, Mum." Ron answered with a grin.

"Who is Professor Riddle?" She asked as an afterthought.

"He is teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Harry answered without really answering the question. When she gave him a pointed look he sighed. _/You want to tell her or shall I?/_

_/I will./_ Tom answered softly keeping their conversation from anyone's ears. "I take it you are Mrsss. Weasssley. I am the new Defenssse Againssst the Dark Artsss teacher, Tom Riddle. Perhapsss you know me asss Lord Voldemort." He said with a slight hiss to his words. Molly went pale when she realized who was talking to her.

"Molly," She said with a slight gulp. "I am Ron and Ginny's mother." She looked rather uncomfortable. "What made the school accept your application?" She asked, then when she noticed the raised eyebrow (not that he has any eyebrows-yet) she added, "Last time I checked you were on the capture list, not the let's give him a job list." Harry chuckled lightly at her flustered speech.

"Mrs. Weasley, I thought Ron had already informed you of the news." Ron shook his head at Harry. "Well then I guess I should let you know, seeing as you are the closest thing I have to a mother, in order for the war to end I will be marrying Tom-Voldemort. As a part of a contract that both of us have signed, we will be married on Saturday next." Harry informed her. "I was going to write the invitations today, but we got sidetracked with our school lists." Molly looked shocked and worried about the news, considering what had happened last night.

"Arthur and I will be there." She said supportively. "So will most of the family." Arthur added from the sidelines.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, on behalf of both Tom and myself, thank you for your support." Harry stated fervently.

"Ron we need to be leaving, so come along." Molly said as they were heading for the door. Ron sighed and after putting down his fork he stood and walked out, following after his parents.

"Ssseverusss, would you be willing to ssstay with Msss. Granger while I take Harry to get his birthday gift?" Tom asked his follower.

"As you wish, My Lord." Snape replied, jumping at a chance to be alone with Hermione.

"Come along, Harry." Tom stated rising and after Harry paid the bill they walked off together.**1**

"What's up Tom, why couldn't Hermione come with us?" Harry questioned.

_/We are going to find you a serpent familiar and I doubt that she will be willing to enter a snake house./_ He informed the young parseltongue.

_/Why are we speaking in parseltongue?/_ The boy-who-lived asked uncomfortably.

_/You need to get use to speaking and hearing it./_

_/Oh, okay./_ Harry thought about it for a minute then added. _/What kind of snake are we looking for?/_

_/A poisonous one./_

_/What? Are you crazy, most of my roommates are scared of snakes, plus what happens when it overreacts and accidentally puts someone in the hospital wing?/_

_/We will train it so it won't bite without being ordered to. Now hush we are here./_

"How can we help you two gentlemen?" The clerk asked from behind the desk. "Is there a particular breed you are looking for?"

"We are looking for a very poisssonousss sssnake." Voldemort answered with a hiss.

"Ummm... well the most poisonous snake we carry is the Mamba." The clerk supplied.

"What is that egg over there?" Harry asked the clerk, pointing at a large egg. Voldemort gasped in shock.

"We want that egg." He demanded imperiously. The clerk took a look at the egg and went pale.

"Umm, only a parselmouth can control that kind of serpent." The clerk stated. "And there are only two known parselmouths in England, Harry Potter and He-who-must-not-be-named."

"We will take that egg." Voldemort snapped.

"I can't sell you that egg unless you are a parselmouth." Annoyed at the stalling Harry pulled his bangs out of his way and showed his lighting bolt scar to the clerk. "Mr. Potter, I didn't recognize you. If you are the one getting that egg then I have no worries about selling it to you."

_/Thanks./_ Voldemort hissed angrily.

_/Behave Tom./_ Harry hissed back at the Dark Lord. "Also Professor Tom Riddle is a parselmouth as well." He informed the clerk. "Don't piss him off again, I won't always be around to stop him." He warned the clerk who handed over the large egg. Once they (Harry) paid for it they left the shop.

"Any reason we just paid enough money for a new broom on an egg?" He asked his fellow parselmouth.

_/That egg is a basilisk egg. I can't believe it was in that shop, if it had hatched they would have had to kill it before it opened its eyes./_

_/Wait let me get this straight, I just got a basilisk for a familiar? How is that going to work, seeing as it can kill me by looking me in the eye./_

_/You were attacked by the one that lived in the Chamber of Secrets, weren't you? How did you not die then?/_

_/You set it on me, and I almost did die, if Fawkes hadn't shown up and blinded it I would have been dead within minutes, and the only reason I didn't die is because Fawkes gave me some of his tears healing me from the venom that was injected into my system when I stabbed the thing through its open mouth./_ Harry hissed in shock at the Dark Lord.

_/Like all snakes, basilisks have as second set of eyelids, once it has closed them, you won't die from locking eyes with it. Most of the time, unless it is really old a basilisk will keep its second lids closed at all times./_ Voldemort informed the scared boy. _/Also, once you have been infected with the venom of a basilisk, if you live you will be immune to it forever./_

_/That is good to know, at least we know I won't die from it biting me when it is angry with me./_ Harry stated statistically. _/Any idea when it will hatch?/_

_/No./_

_/Damn it./_

(1) Snape asks Hermione out after Harry and Tom leave, and she agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the songs In the end (Linkin Park) or Last Friday Night (Katy Perry)

_/parseltongue/_

_Lyrics_

AN: Tom (Voldemort) took a potion to return to his original body. (An older version than what is seen in The Chamber of Secrets.)

Soon the day of the wedding arrived and with it many wizards, both light and dark came to celebrate the end of the war. Much to the surprise of the wizards and witches that arrived on that fateful night, Harry's Muggle relatives were there to see him wed. Vernon was still recovering from the curses that were inflicted upon him for his mistreatment of the boy-who-lived. Petunia was there because Harry insisted that she and Dudley show up, even if it meant that he would have someone hold their wands on them the entire time. Arthur and Molly Weasley were sitting in for Harry's parents, seeing as they were the ones to help him the most when it came to wizarding things before the rise of Voldemort. Lucius, Narissa, and Draco were there as they had helped plan the wedding. The ceremony was done by Minister Fudge, and the reception was held in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The vows they swore were for fidelity, honesty, and protection. There were no vows of love, no talk of anything but the obligation they had towards the ending of the war.

At the start of the reception Dumbledor stood and said, "I would like to enlighten the families and friends of our newly-wedded Savior, Harry Potter-Riddle, and the _former_ Dark Lord, Tom (Voldemort) Marvalo Riddle, about their common-"

He was cut off by Harry standing and after exchanging looks with Hermione, who stood as well; and when they walked simultaneously up to the 'stage,' using 2 microphones began singing In the End by Linkin Park.

_It starts with one thing,_

_I don't know why,_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try,_

_Keep that in mind,_

_I designed this rhyme to explain in due time,_

_All I know,_

_Time is a valuable thing,_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day,_

_The clock ticks time away,_

_It's so unreal,_

_Didn't look out below,_

_Watch the time go right out the window,_

_Trying to hold on,_

_But didn't even know,_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go,_

_I kept everything inside,_

_And even though I tried it all fell apart,_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory,_

_Of a time,_

_I tried so hard,_

_And got so far,_

_But in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter,_

_I had to fall,_

_To loose it all._

_But in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter,_

Tom was watching with avid attention to how Harry, as he seemed to be singing, not to him, but to the old man who allowed such horrible, things to happen to himself.

_It starts with one thing,_

_I don't know why,_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try,_

_Keep that in mind,_

_I designed this rhyme,_

_To remind myself,_

_How I tried so hard,_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me,_

_Acting like I was apart of your property,_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me,_

_I'm surprised it got so far,_

_Things aren't the way they were before,_

_You wouldn't even recognize me any more,_

_Not that you knew me back then,_

_But it all comes back to me,_

_In the end,_

_You kept everything inside,_

_And even though I tried,_

_It all fell apart,_

_What it meant to me,_

_Will eventually be a memory,_

_Of a time,_

At this point the song was telling of how no matter how much Harry and Voldemort fought, there was no end without one of them dieing, a fate that Dumbledor knew well.

_When I tried so hard,_

_And got so far,_

_But in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,_

_To loose it all,_

_But in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter,_

Now Harry who up till this point was glaring at Dumbledor and the few others who wanted him to kill Tom, turned his gaze upon his new husband and with his eyes softening he sang the next few lines with all his heart, reaching his hand towards the man he was 'destined' to kill.

_I've put my trust in you,_

_Pushed as far as I can go,_

_And for all it's worth,_

_There's only one thing you should know,_

_**I've put my trust in you,**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go,**_

_**And for all it's worth,**_

_**There's only one thing you should know,**_

Tom rose from his chair and walked quickly towards Harry, and with a small, but definite, smile he took his husbands hand and pulled him into his embrace, turning him to face Dumbledor directly.

_**I tried so hard,**_

_**And got so far,**_

_**But in the end,**_

_**It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,**_

_**To loose it all,**_

_**But in the end,**_

_**It doesn't even matter!**_

Harry's glare didn't let up at all as he allowed Tom to lead him back to their seats, stopping only to bow at the applause that was directed at him and Hermione.

"That wasss wonderful, you sssounded ssso good sssinging that sssong. I thoroughly enjoyed hearing that, essspesssially sssince it wasss aimed at Dumbledor." Tom whispered to Harry.

"Thanks, but you should wait until we sing Last Friday Night, it will be the last song of the night." Harry returned with a smile.

"I sssit in anticipation." Tom said sarcasticly.

"Good, it will be pure torture because it isn't exactly a tame song." Harry warned. "Let us eat," He called and like 'magic' the food appeared before everyone. After everyone had eaten and the dishes were replaced with dessert, the music started to play. When Harry heard the opening, he looked at Tom and with a small gesture they both rose to dance. When the words started Voldemort looked at Harry with a smile, and started to 'put his hands on him in his skin tight jeans' (Dress Robe pants not real jeans), causing Harry to gasp slightly, and pulling him up into a kiss that made Harry's mind turn off. _"Tom,"_ Harry blinked slowly trying to get his bearings, _"don't start something so soon." _he moaned softly in Voldemort's ear.

"Harry, you are jussst going to have to get ussse to the tight feelingsss." Voldemort whispered in his ear, licking the outer lobe gently, driving Harry crazy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Molly Weasley standing behind him.

"Can I have the Mother/Son dance with Harry, please?" She asked politely. Tom nodded, and stepped back, walking off the dance floor. Molly stepped up to Harry and they began to dance slowly, and speak softly to each other. "You know you are always welcome at the Burrow, right?" She asked her 'son'. Harry grinned and nodded. "Good, shall we expect you and your husband for Christmas then?" She asked with a smile just like her twins. Harry laughed, replying that he would ask Tom and let her know closer to the holiday. She nodded and once the song was over she stepped back and Hermione took her place.

"Harry, I think we pissed Dumbledor off with our duet." She stated with a smile and giggle.

"Well he shouldn't have just left me there to rot." Harry stated coldly, thinking about how many times Vernon had done **that** to him and he had no help to get better. "I think he got off easy, being demoted back to Transfiguration teacher. He knew exactly what was going on during the summers I was there, I wrote him often enough for him to know so he could stop it. But he never did and I..." He trailed of with a sigh. "Sorry, I shouldn't be having such thoughts at my wedding." He turned to find himself face to face with not Hermione, but his 'dear old' Uncle Vernon. "Uncle Vernon, how are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me, boy." Vernon vowed.

"I don't think so, I will probably never return to your house ever again and therefore you can't do anything to me ever again." Harry snapped loudly. "Now I suggest you get away from me before I allow my husband's followers to defend me." He snarled at the fat Muggle.

"You forget, I read that treaty, they can't touch me without causing the war to resume." Vernon returned nastily.

"Actually, I vowed to protect Harry, and that meansss I can and will protect him from you." Voldemort stated walking up to them. "You were invited to sssee Harry and I get married, and the only reassson you aren't dead already isss because Harry asssked me to ssspare your life. Don't make him regret that decisssion." Tom hissed, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders protectively. "Harry, are you okay?" He asked softly of his new husband, who nodded. "Good. If he bothersss you again, I will set Luciusss and Bella on him again, with ordersss to not kill, but maim." He warned both his husband and Vernon loudly. Harry pulled Tom away from his uncle and towards some of the members of the Order- namely Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, and all the other Weasleys, except Ginny who was against Harry marrying anyone but her. "You are bringing me over to the Order of Flaming Chickensss why?" He asked Harry in a voice that only the Anamigas and werewolf could hear, causing Harry to chuckle softly.

"Because Sirius and Remus are the only ones who were constantly around my parents. And I want to hear some stories about their wedding." Harry answered. "Also, Sirius is my godfather, so you will need to get use to seeing him."

"And where Black goes, Lupin will follow, My Lord." Snape said in passing.

"Harry, have you decided where you will be staying when the school year starts back up?" Dumbledor called as he approached the couple. "Will you be staying in Gryffindor Tower or will you be staying in your _husband's_ rooms." He asked cruelly.

"I fail to see how that is _your_ problem, Professor." Harry answered calmly. "Why can't I stay in both? It is not like I am no longer a Gryffindor, anymore than I am now married to Slytherin's heir, making me a Slytherin. My house hasn't changed and I don't see why I would have to change houses anyway. Besides, where I sleep is up to me and my husband." Harry warned the former headmaster.

"I think that Harry isss trying to sssay, but isss too polite to sssay directly to you, isss BUTT OUT OF OUR AFFAIRSSS!" Tom snapped at the other teacher.

"It is my business, because I am now the head of Gryffindor house. I need to know if I need to save a bed for him or not."  
"Why don't you save a bed for me, and if I use it, I use it, if not then you know were I will be." Harry asked diplomatically.

"Good idea, Harry." Tom praised. "Why don't we go tell the Headmissstresss?" He asked, "I am sssure ssshe will want to know what our plansss are asss well."

"Sweet, ummm... Oh there she is, Professor McGonagall!" Harry called, getting the older witch's attention. "Professor McGonagall, we, that is Tom and I, wanted to inform you of our sleeping arrangements for the school year." Harry stated proudly. She nodded for him to continue. "Well you see, Professor Dumbledor wanted to know if I would be staying in Gryffindor Tower or in Tom's chambers, and I wanted to know if there is any reason why I couldn't stay in both, obviously not at the same time but, oh I think you get the idea." Harry stated realizing that he was rambling, and promptly shut his mouth. McGonagall started laughing and smiled at how flustered the young Gryffindor was acting.

"Mr. Potter-Riddle-Potter? What do you want to be called?" She asked getting distracted.

"Potter is fine."  
"Right, Mr. Potter, if that is what you want to do then it shall happen. I see the sense in you staying in Gryffindor Tower, it will allow you more time with your friends, and if you are up late studying in the common room you won't have to worry about curfew, and you will have somewhere to go to 'get away', should you need one. However don't forget that your primary residence will be with Professor Riddle." She stated calmly, Harry nodded as did Tom. "Good now we can get on with whatever arguments you wish to have." She stated as she walked away from them, causing Harry to laugh, followed by a large yawn.

"I think it isss time for that lassst sssong, and then we ssshall leave." Tom stated to Harry and Hermione, making both of them smile.

"Sure thing, Tom." Harry stated. "But first," he said reaching out to his husband and pulling his head down, he claimed his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. "Okay now we can go sing." Harry stated with a grin at the look of desire in Tom's eyes.

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head,_

_Glitter all over the room,_

_Pink flamingo's in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar,_

_DJ's passed out in the yard,_

_Barbies on the barbeque,_

_There's a hickey or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night,_

_Ended up online,_

_I'm screwed,_

_Oh well,_

_It's a blacked out blur,_

_but I'm pretty sure it ruled._

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops,_

_And we took too many shots,_

_Think we kissed but I forgot,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_We went streaking in the park,_

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then had a menage a trios,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op _

_Whoa-oh-oh,_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again,_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots,_

_Don't know what to tell my boss,_

_Think the city towed my car,_

_Chandelier is on the floor,_

_Ripped my favorite party dress,_

_Warrant's out for my arrest,_

_Think I need a ginger ale,_

_That was such an epic fail,_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online,_

_I'm screwed,_

_Oh well,_

_It's a blacked out blur,_

_but I'm pretty sure it ruled._

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops,_

_And we took too many shots,_

_Think we kissed but I forgot,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_We went streaking in the park,_

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then had a menage a trios,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op _

_Whoa-oh-oh,_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again,_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_**THIS FRIDAY NIGHT**_

_**TGIF**_

_**TGIF**_

_**TGIF**_

_**TGIF**_

_**TGIF**_

_**TGIF**_

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops,_

_And we took too many shots,_

_Think we kissed but I forgot,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards,_

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_We went streaking in the park,_

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then had a menage a trios,_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah I think we broke the law,_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op _

_Whoa-oh-oh,_

_**This Friday night**_

_**Do it all again!**_

"Thank you everyone for attending my wedding, but here is were my husband and I must leave you! Have a good night and see you when school starts back up!" Harry yelled at the shocked crowd. Upon finishing his words he leapt down from the stage and walked up to Tom, who after wrapping his arms around his much smaller husband Apparated back to Slytherin Castle, directly into his personal bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_/Parseltongue/_

AN: This is the wedding night. Explicit content.

_Upon finishing his words he leapt down from the stage and walked up to Tom, who after wrapping his arms around his much smaller husband Apparated back to Slytherin Castle, directly into his personal bedroom._

"Wow, that was a fast trip." Harry joked trying to hide his nervousness. "So, now what?" He asked Tom, who just looked at him in shock and blinked a few times.

"We can wait to consummate the marriage until you are ready." The Dark Lord stated calmly. "I don't want this to hurt you." Harry smiled at his new husband and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Tom, that wasn't the first time I was raped and my body recovered about a week ago." Harry answered his concerned wizard. Tom looked at him in confusion.

"Then why do you still not like stairs?" Harry looked sheepish at this question.

"When I was younger, before I got my Hogwarts letter, I was forced to sleep under the staircase in the little cupboard for the ten years they had me. When I was old enough to reach the back of the stove, I started cooking all the meals and doing all the chores that I could do from my height." He looked thoughtfully at Tom, "I can cook you breakfast tomorrow if you would like." Harry offered, Tom nodded and smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, but for now I think I will enjoy my husband's body." With those words he lowered his head and placed a blistering hot kiss on Harry's lips, causing the smaller man to moan appreciatively. Tom ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and when Harry gasped he plunged it into his mouth with a groan. Harry slid his tongue along the edge of Tom's and soon they were fiercely making out.

Both pulled back slightly, to catch their breathes, and sitting on the bed they resumed playing tonsil hockey. Tom moved slightly and was soon pushing Harry down to lay flat on the bedspread. When they broke for air Harry sat up and removed his robes, leaving his dress shirt and pants on. He then reached for Tom's robes and after pulling them off he picked both sets up and put them neatly onto a chair that was close to the bed. Tom pulled Harry back into his embrace and continued kissing the younger wizard, slowly unbuttoning his shirt while he was at it.

Once it was undone he ghosted his fingers across Harry's chest, causing Harry to hiss at the pleasure he was feeling. Harry responded to the torture by pulling Tom's shirt off and pulling at his belt buckle, his hand accidentally brushing against Tom's clothed erection. Tom hissed in delight at the brushing and slid Harry's shirt off of his shoulders, and kissing at the young wizard's throat, sucking lightly on the pulse he found there.

Harry moaned in delight enjoying the attention he was receiving from his husband. He didn't even notice when Tom unbuttoned his pants and only noticed when he felt the tugging on them. He lifted his hips to allow them to slide off, as Tom pulled them down his legs. Harry jerked in shock when he realized that Tom had shed his own pants and they were both in their underpants.

Tom pushed Harry onto his back and started to place kisses down in a trail from his mouth to his waist. Once there he brushed his fingertips along Harry's nipples, getting a strangled gasp, and then placed a wet kiss on them. He proceeded to licking them, causing Harry to wiggle and thrash slightly, gasping for air. Harry's arms were wrapped around Tom's shoulders and his fingernails were scrapping along his back. Tom gasped at the sensation that the nails were providing and lightly bit the nipple in his mouth, getting a yelp from the boy-who-lived. Harry, unable to contain the reaction his body was having, suddenly thrust up into his husband, grinding his barely covered crotch against Tom's.

"Tom, please, stop teasing me." Harry moaned heatedly. The only answer he received was a chuckle and another bite. "Please, I don't know how long I will last like this." Harry pleaded desperately. Tom slid down Harry and pulled his briefs off. He then palmed his little husbands manhood, gaining a moan of delight. "_Tom! Please._" Smiling at the plea, Tom tugged slightly causing Harry's head to thrash back and forth lightly. Tom chuckled at the predictable reaction and pulled his hand away. He replaced it after removing his own boxers.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked talking dirty to his husband. He was trying to make things more erotic, but he had the opposite reaction. Harry shrieked and pulled away, completely withdrawing and huddling into fetal position, rocking back and forth crying silently. "Ssshit, I am sssorry, I didn't know you would react like thisss. I wasssn't trying to hurt you. Harry, preciousss, please forgive me. I won't do that again. I promissse." Tom hurried to apologize for his thoughtless words. "Harry, calm down, Pleassse calm down. I won't hurt you." He promised soothingly. He pulled Harry into his arms and rocked with him, placing kisses along Harry's shoulders and neck.

Harry began relaxing again and settled lightly into Tom's lap, ignoring the erection pressed against his lower back. He sighed and turned his head toward the other man's mouth, allowing him to kiss his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that. I was enjoying it until you said those words. I think you have a _big_ problem though." He said with a shy smile, blushing at Tom's embarrassment. "Your twitching." He informed the older man dryly. Tom lifted Harry and placed him on the bed beside him.

"Sssorry, I don't have complete control over it." He responded playfully. Harry grinned and initiated a kiss between them. His hands slid over Tom's body gently and he received a grateful moan for the action. Harry pulled Tom over himself and smiled encouragingly at his husband. "Are you sssure? I don't want to force you." Harry's response was to lift his hips and grind against Tom. They both gasped in pleasure. Tom slid down Harry and took his dick in his mouth, sucking lightly, causing a small yelp to slip from the boy-who-lived's throat. Tom groaned against the hard cock in his mouth, causing Harry to buck up into his mouth accidentally.

"Sorry." Harry apologized, scared that he was going to be hurt for his reaction. Tom chuckled around the mouthful he had and slid his head back, swiping at Harry's head with his tongue. Tom offered his fingers to Harry, wordlessly asking for him to suck on them. Harry pulled 4 into his mouth and slickend them with his tongue, sucking lightly on them as well. Tom was panting lightly against Harry's privates from the sensation of Harry's tongue on his fingers, and the idea of that hot, wet cavern surrounding his own dick. He pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth and place one at his entrance.

"Harry, may I?" Tom asked politely, no wanting to scare the boy-who-lived again. Harry nodded and allowed the finger to penetrate him slowly. Tom began pumping his finger in and out, to get Harry use to the intrusion. He looked up at Harry and when he saw his nod, he pushed a second finger into the tight channel. Tom groaned at the heat surrounding his fingers, thinking to himself, 'so tight.' He began scissoring his fingers, to prepare Harry for a thicker penetration, adding the third finger when Harry began moving with his fingers. Harry hissed slightly at the feeling of being so stretched, but moaned again when he felt the fingers brush against something, causing him to yelp and jerk in shock.

"What was that?" He asked his partner, who responded by pushing his fingers into it again, harder. "Ahh, Tom, what was, ahh, that?" He demanded. Tom pulled his fingers out of Harry and lined his manhood up with the small entrance.

"That," Tom started as he thrust gently into Harry, inching in slowly, "Isss your prossstrate. It isss what makesss Anal sssex enjoyable between men." Harry nodded distractedly as he felt Tom's 10 inch cock sliding into his ass. "With enough ssstimulation, you can cum without a sssingle touch to your dick." He stated softly, stopping once he was all the way in, allowing for Harry to adjust to the intrusion.

"You can move," Harry stated softly, smiling at the thoughtfulness of his husband, to allow him to adjust. "It doesn't hurt." Tom looked at the somewhat dead look in Harry's eyes. He began thrusting in and out, slowly, as to not cause any harm to befall his young husband. After a few thrusts Harry let out a strangled cry as he brushed up alongside the pleasure spot inside. Tom adjusted his angle slightly and was soon thrusting directly into Harry's prostrate. "More." Harry whispered, unsure if he would be reprimanded for his words. Tom smiled and thrust a little faster. "Ohhh, please harder, faster. That feels fantastic." He moaned. Tom move a little rougher, but still not as rough as he would have liked. Harry began moving in time with Tom, and begging for more. "Ahhh...T-t-to-om p-p-pl-leeee-ah, please harder." Harry gasped. "It feels so good, please-Ahhh." Harry began to get louder and louder as his pleasure was surmounting. Tom was breathing hard with restraint. "Ahhh... more, please. Oh god give me more!" Harry cried out in pleasure. Tom lost control and pulling out of Harry.

"On your handsss and kneesss!" Tom demanded harshly. Harry eagerly complied and screamed happily when Tom slammed back into him, right to the hilt and against his prostrate. "Yesss, ssscream for me!" Tom demanded roughly as he pounded into Harry over and over, pulling all the way out only to slam back into place once more. Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs at the intensity of the delight he felt with his coupling.

"TOM AHHH YES, PLEASE, MORE, AHH. YES, YES, YES, HARDER, AHH..." He shouted happily. "TOM!" With a last shout of pleasure Harry came, blacking out from the intensity. The last thing he heard was Tom shouting his name and the sensation of pulsing in his ass.

Tom looked at his husband and noticed he had passed out. He removed himself from Harry's body and after checking to see if anything was wrong he found nothing, and chuckling to himself cleaned both of them up and then wrapping his arms around the boy-who-lived he allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

A knocking at the door woke both of them up and when Harry tried to sit up he realized that Tom was wrapped around him and they were both naked. Tom's eyes opened and he looked at Harry lovingly. He then took note of the presence on the other side of the door. "What?" He demanded in a somewhat hoarse voice. He rose and lifting his wand two house robes appeared he motioned for Harry to put one on as he donned the other one. He stalked to the door knowing that even though the knocking had stopped someone was still on the other side. He, after seeing Harry was covered, opened the door to see that Bellatrix was holding Vernon by the throat. "Bella, what isss the meaning of thisss?" Voldemort demanded of his follower.

"My lord, I found him attempting to enter your husband's rooms on the ground floor, with this." She answered showing a large butcher knife along with a bag of salt. "What the salt is for I don't know, but I thought it would be for you to decide what to do with him." She then noticed that Harry had gone pale and the look of fear on his face shocked her. Not knowing what to address Harry by, she just stared at him, causing Tom to look at him as well. Tom swiftly moved to Harry's side and noting the fear, he followed the look to Bellatrix.

"Harry? What is wrong?" Tom asked softly. "Ssshe won't hurt you." He heard a muffled sound. "Ssspeak up, I can't underssstand you." He said still talking softly.

"It's not her, it is the salt." Harry stated clearly. "The salt was meant to be rubbed into any wound given to insure more pain, suffering, and scarring." He informed them with tears running down his face.

"But you don't have a mark on you, ssso how do you know?" Tom asked gently. "I would have ssseen marksss last night." Harry smiled at the memory.

"I have a glamor on to hide all my scars, but the lightning bolt." Harry informed them. "I didn't want anyone to know so the first spell I learned was a glamor. I had to look through all the spell books for about an hour to find it. No one knows about the scars and bruises." He answered softly with his tears still not subsiding.

"Wipe those tears away, boy." Vernon snapped causing Harry to flinch and drag the robe sleeve across his eyes, removing the tears and the evidence of them from his face.

"Ssshow me." Tom demanded. Harry looked at him and reminded him that he couldn't use magic until they returned to Hogwarts in two day's time. "Then what isss the reversssal ssspell."  
"Finite Incantartum." Harry answered.

"_Finite incantartum." _Tom cast on Harry who had turned his back and was pulling his underwear back on. Once he was covered he removed the robe allowing all the scars to be seen. There had to be hundreds of scars, some old some new, not one of them was done in the past week. Harry then turned around and they noticed that instead of random scars, like his back his chest was covered in words that were etched deeply into his skin. Words like freak, idiot, bastard, worthless, lazy; the list goes on and on. Most looked like they were a few years old, but one was new. It was the newest one on him it said in bold letters: **GAY FREAK.** Each mark was making the Dark Lord more angry but when he saw that one, he turned, eyes flashing red, death on his lips as he lifted his wand, only for Harry to place his hand over Tom's.

"Don't Avada, is too kind for him." Harry stated softly. Tom looked at Harry and saw he was once again crying.

"What do you sssuggest then?" Tom demanded.

"Sectrumsemptem." Harry answered. "If he survives that then Avada him, but let him feel pain for what he has done to me." Tom nodded his approval.

"_Sectrumsemptem."_ Tom cast aiming for Vernon's large torso. As soon as he cast the spell Harry whispered for them to take him to a Muggle hospital, and if he still survives, then they can Avada him. Tom nodded his consent and after transfiguring the robe into common Muggle cloths they Apparated to London General Hospital. Harry ran inside and upon finding a nurse he informed them that there was a severely injured man who looked like he was bleeding to death outside and after she quickly gathered some help and a stretcher they collected Vernon and Harry informed them that he didn't know anything about Vernon, and said that he found him like that when he and his family were passing by, and no they didn't want to stay to see if he woke up, he just wanted to make sure the strange man was in good hands.

"Thank you for alerting us. We will do all we can to help him." The nurse informed the heavily scarred boy. Harry smiled and walked back out to where Tom and Bellatrix were and they walked out of sight.

Once they were a block away they stepped into an alley and Apparated back to Slytherin Castle. They arrived on the porch and when they all walked in the room of death eaters went silent in shock. Lucius approached and after bowing to Voldemort, he spoke to Harry. "Merlin's beard, how did you get all those scars?" Harry looked down in shock and yelped realizing that the glamor was still removed. He reached out and after a look at Tom who nodded grabbed the Dark Lord's wand and pointing it at himself he cast the glamor causing all but his lightning bolt scar to disappear. He then handed Tom's wand back to him and ran out of the room and down to his own. Upon reaching it he stepped inside and closed the door, before he broke down into tears. Harry walked over to his mirror and took note of his features sighing and wiping the tears away. He looked up when he heard the door open and seeing Lucius standing in the doorway he nodded and turned towards the blonde.

"My uncle." Harry stated. "Every scar, bruise, broken bone, and open wound was from my uncle or the 'trouble-making' I have done from my first year on." He explained. "A few cuts and bruises were all I ever got from school though, except my second year. I broke my arm when a bludger, that your former house elf Dobby jinxed, smashed into me while I was trying to catch the Snitch." Lucius raised his brows at the information that Dobby hurt him.

"Dobby jinxed a bludger to chase after you?" Lucius asked. "Why? Did Draco order it?" He asked wondering what had caused the elf to turn on Harry.

"He wanted to get me to leave the school so that I wouldn't be hurt by the basilisk that you helped free." Tom had walked in at Lucius's question about the bludger.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked softly. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled reassuringly at Tom.

"Lucius put your diary in Ginny Weasely's cauldron allowing her to open the Chamber, with your horcruxes help. She set the basilisk on the Muggleborns and because Dobby likes me he wanted to get me to leave the school as to keep me away from you-it." Harry's eyes lit up at the memory of his last conversation with the protective house elf that year. "After I returned from killing the basilisk, Mr. Malfoy showed up with Dobby. Imagine my surprise when the house elf, who had been trying to get me kicked out of Hogwarts in order to protect me was the servant of the Malfoys." Harry smiled and shook his head. "After seeing Mr. Malfoy hurt Dobby, I asked if I could have the ruined diary and upon leaving Dumbledor's office, I took one of my socks off and put it into the book knowing that Mr. Malfoy would give it to Dobby to hold. Sure enough he handed it to Dobby, giving him the sock hidden within, freeing Dobby from his service. After Mr. Malfoy left Dobby asked if there was anything he could do to repay me for freeing him, I answered with: don't ever try to save my life again." Tom looked confused. "He did everything, sending a bludger at me, closing the portal to platform 9 ¾, in the hopes of saving my life, nearly killing me a few times." Harry explained, laughing softly at the memory.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
_/Parseltongue/_

AN:Harry's name is now Harry James Potter-Riddle, however he still goes by Potter.

"Dobby was just trying to help me, so don't go after him." Harry begged seeing the look of anger on Tom's face. "He has only been helpful since then." He added trying to convince his husband against hurting the house elf.

"Very well. I won't harm the elf." Tom promised. "What ssshall we do now? There isss only a week before ssschool ssstartsss up again..." He trailed off as an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in his hands.

_Dear Professor Riddle,_

_I am writing to remind you that all teachers and their spouses are to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a days time. We will be expecting you and your husband to arrive at the gates between the hours of 1 pm and 3.30 pm._

_Till tomorrow,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

"Well I guessssss we will be returning to Hogwartsss tomorrow. All teachersss and their ssspousesss are to return." Tom informed Harry. "Will you be ssstaying in my chambersss or going to Gryffindor Tower?"

"I will stay with you until the first night with the other students. If it is alright with you then I will spend that night with my Gryffindor friends." Harry said softly answering Tom.

"That isss fine." Tom looked at Harry and smiled. "Come here." He demanded gently.

"What is it?" Harry asked curious about what Tom had to say that he wanted him so close.

"Luciusss, leave." The Dark Lord ordered the blonde man as Harry stepped really close to him. The elder Malfoy left immediately. Tom pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him deeply. "You can sssay no at any time." He informed his lover. "I won't force you to do thisss." Harry looked shocked and pressed his lips against his Dark lover.

"You know I thought we would, well more like I would, have problems with sleeping with a man, but I don't think it will be a problem for me, as long as the only one in my bed is you." Harry stated seeing the shocked look on Tom's face.

_/Master, I hate to interrupt, but the egg is hatching./_ Nagini announced from her place on the bed. _/I thought you and your precious would like to actually see the hatching./_

_/Thank you Nagini./_ Harry answered the Albanian serpent.

"Well Harry, your familiar isss hatching, it would be bessst if you were to hold the egg asss it hatchesss ssso that the baby basssilisssk attachesss itssself to you." Tom informed the young speaker. Harry lifted the egg just as it began to shake and crack, soon the infant serpent had pushed through the membrane and was coiling around his arm.

_/Hello, little one./_ Harry hissed at his new familiar.

_/Hello speaker, what is your name?/_ The basilisk asked Harry.

_/Harry, what would you like to be called?/_ Was the response that the white serpent received.

_/I don't have a preference, master./_

"Well what are you going to call it?" Tom asked.

_/What do you think of, wait, are you male or female?/_ Harry asked the young snake.

_/I am a female./_ The young snake answered.

_/What do you think about Selene?/_ Harry asked.

_/I like it. Thank you for the name master./_ Selene hissed happily.

_/Good, Selene meet Nagini and Tom./_ Harry introduced pointing in turn to the named.

_/Hello hatchling./_ Nagini said nicely. _/The one called Tom is my master, and he is also a speaker. He is your master's precious./_ She informed the other serpent.

_/Hello, Master's precious./_ Selene called out to the dark wizard.

_/Hello Selene. I hope you find your home and master to be good./_ Tom hissed at the basilisk.

_/I like my master and I will stay with him, for my home is wherever he is./_ She informed the group. _/I am hungry master, where can I get something to eat?/_ Harry looked at Tom and then at Nagini.

_/Nagini, will you please show Selene where she can hunt? And help her get the hang of what she is doing?/_ Harry begged the other serpent.

_/If you would like./_ Nagini answered. _/Master, do I have leave to aid the hatchling?/_

_/You do./_ Tom answered his familiar softly. Both serpents left the room slithering outside to go hunt mice and rabbits. "Now where were we?" Tom asked his husband, pulling the younger wizard close and placing his lips upon Harry's.

"I believe that we were about to collapse onto _my_ bed and be a little naughty." Harry answered rubbing against his lover seductively. "Shall we?"

"Sssure, we have little to do until tomorrow. Jussst a little packing. With magic we will only need about half an hour to get ready to Apparate to the ssschool." Harry answered by kissing Tom while pulling him up onto the bed. Tom slipped over his eager husband, covering the younger male. "Ssstrip." Tom demanded. "I want to feel your ssskin all along mine." Harry pulled his shirt off and then unbuttoned his pants sliding them down his legs and kicking them off to the side. He then started to undress Voldemort and as the skin was produced he moved his mouth over it. Tom moaned at the sensations that were running through his veins. "Enough, if you continue to teassse me we won't get anywhere." He warned Harry, who merely smirked at the man above him. Tom glared slightly to intimidate the younger man, only to gasp as Harry licked one of his nipples.

"Now you know how it feels." Once he said those words he pulled Tom's pants off and shucked his own underwear. Pulling on Tom's he tugged on the waistband. "Shall I take this off?" Harry asked politely.

"Yesss, pleassse do." Tom hissed, gasping slightly at the arousing sight beneath him. Harry slid down the bed taking Tom's briefs with him. He then pushed slightly, asking Tom to roll over and let him straddle the dark wizard, who complied. Harry wrapped his hand around Tom's erection and began jerking him off. When Tom let out a loud moan, he dropped his head and took the thick cock in his mouth sucking and licking it, causing him to buck into that hot mouth. "Harry, don't ssstop." He begged. Harry released the pulsing cock with a pop and whispered into his lovers ear that while he might be close, Harry wasn't ready for him. Tom responded with a wandless lubrication spell along with a small stretching spell. Harry then rose and laid down beside Tom, who climbed on top of Harry and raising Harry's legs, he pushed into his spouse. "Ssso tight." He hissed appreciatively.

"Yes, there, don't stop." Harry babbled as Tom struck his prostrate consistently, driving the man beneath him crazy. "Fuck, please, don't stop..." Tom responded by moving faster and harder against his husband.

_/Sweet Merlin, you feel good./_ Tom hissed. Harry bucked against Tom sharply at the parseltongue words. Tom groaned as he felt Harry tightening around him as he came from hearing Tom's seductive hissing. Tom followed hissing his pleasure loudly.

_/Tom?/_

_/Yes, precious?/_

_/Can we do that again?/_ Tom burst out laughing.

_/Maybe after dinner./_

_/Dinner? What time is it?/_ Harry asked shocked looking around the room for the clock. _/I didn't realize that it was so late.../_

_/Yes, well we should eat something, it will give us more stamina./_ Tom informed his mate.

"Okay, okay, let's go eat." Harry grumbled, "I haven't eaten this much food in over a month."  
"Yesss well you are too ssskinny. The more you eat the more fun we can have tonight." Tom offered smiling at the look in Harry's eyes. They walked together down to the dinning hall and when they reached the table, the death eaters that were sitting there went silent.

"Oh look it is Lord Loudmouth, the Lord of Sluts." The voice that called out wasn't one of the wizards or witches, it came from the floor, where Petunia was tied up along with Dudley. The teenage boy being the one who had spoken. "Since when did you give sex to anyone who comes along?" Dudley taunted his cousin.

"Dudley, I don't think that insulting me while you are a 'guest' is a good idea." Harry warned.

"Shut up, because of you my dad looks like a freak of nature, he has had over 100 stitches and will be horribly disfigured from what you did to him." Dudley snapped.

"You are the reason Vernon isn't allowed to get out of bed and we have no way to cook all the food that was bought." Petunia stated. "As this is your fault, we will eat here."

"No you won't." Tom's voice cut through the tension in the air like a knife. "You are not welcome in_ my_ ancessstral home." He advanced upon the Muggles. "You and your family have caused my _husssband_ all the grief I can ssstand. Now get out of my houssse." He ordered.

"No." Petunia snarled. "That _freak_ is going to let us stay and you don't have any say in it at all."

_/Tom, can Selene kill by looking at someone yet?/_ Harry asked.

_/No, her gaze will only paralyze people for a few hours, until she is about a year old. Her venom is deadly already though./_ Tom answered the parseltongue question. _/Why?/_

_/SELENE, Come here please./_ Harry hissed loudly, calling his familiar to him. A few seconds later both Selene and Nagini were slithering into the room heading straight for the speakers.

_/Master!/_

_/You called me, master./_ The snakes responded simultaneously.

_/I would like you to open your eyes at the boy on the floor, only the boy./_ Harry informed his familiar.

_/Yes, master./_ Selene answered. She move until she was level with the fat boy on the floor and hissed loudly at him. _/Look at me human./_ She demanded lifting her eyes to look straight into his, waiting for him to look at her before she opened her second lids. Dudley jerked his head up and stared in awe at the beautiful white snake in front of him. He then looked into its eyes and froze.

_/Thank you Selene. You have just helped me greatly./_ Harry informed his familiar who after closing the second eyelid again, slithered up to him and climbed up to rest upon his shoulders. "Aunt Petunia, you will be staying here only until Dudley can move again, and then if you ever come here again demanding something of me or my husband, you will find out what will happen if you are bitten by a basilisk. Unless one of these people want to enlighten you about my familiar." Harry stated to his aunt.

"Petunia, the snake that just stared at your son is a baby basilisk, an adult basilisk's gaze is deadly, to look it in the eye is to die. And without the right treatment, the bite of the basilisk is even more deadly, considering it is the most poisonous thing on Earth, there is no known cure for basilisk venom." Snape informed his former best friend's sister. "No your son isn't dead. Just paralyzed, he will come out of it in about an hour or two." Petunia nodded and watched her son for any sign of movement.

"Ssshall we eat Harry?" Tom asked his new husband. Harry smiled at Tom and nodded. After eating dinner, they both turned to walk out only to find the door was blocked by a seething Vernon. Tom raised his wand and was about to cast the killing curse on the fat Muggle, only to find that Harry had his wand and was pointing at his uncle instead.

"Move uncle Vernon, or I will attack." Harry warned his uncle. Vernon glared at Harry and lifted a bat that was hidden until just then, he slammed it down at Harry only to find he was unable to move, the last thing he could remember was a pair of yellow eyes. _/Thank you Selene./_ Harry hissed softly to his familiar. _/You do realize that after tonight, you won't be allowed to do that anymore./_ Harry informed the basilisk.

_/Yes master./_ Selene submitted immediately. _/I will behave myself and not attack without orders./_ She promised.

_/We are retiring for the night, you may do as you please, as long as no harm comes to anyone./_ Harry stated to both serpents. He then grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him towards the master suite that was Tom's chambers. "Come along now Tom, I need my beauty sleep." He joked to his mate. Tom smiled and shook his head in amazement.

"You are funny, Harry." Tom joked back to his mate. "Very well, your pout hasss convinced me, we ssshall retire for he night." Harry smiled and turned to leave the room followed by the Dark Lord.

"Good night everybody." Harry called back to the room his words echoing back at him from all the death eaters. When they entered their rooms, Harry turned towards Tom and smiled once more. "Shall we take a bath before going to bed?" He invited.

"If you wisssh." Tom hissed to the eager wizard. They both walked into the in-suite bathroom and after filling the tub they climbed in and began to relax. Harry relaxed in Tom's arms until he fell asleep. Tom smiled down at him and after lifting him and drying him with a spell, he dressed Harry in night cloths and put him in bed, returning to the bathroom to empty the tub. He then joined Harry in bed and after pulling the younger wizard into his arms he fell asleep with Harry snuggled into his chest.

AN: Selene is a 3ft long white basilisk.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_/Parseltongue/_

_/Master, time to wake up./_ Selene hissed in Harry's ear. Harry sat up looking at the clock and seeing it was close to the time when they were suppose to leave for Hogwarts, he jumped up and changed into his everyday cloths.

_/Selene, thank you for waking me./_ He told his familiar. _/Where is Tom?/_

_/Your precious is in the eating room./_

_/Thank you./_ Harry looked at his familiar and motioned her to climb up. Once she was settled he walked out of the room and down to the dinning room. "Good morning, Tom." He called out to his husband with a sweet smile. "Sorry for not waking earlier." He apologized. Tom looked up at him and smiled.

"That isss okay, Harry, we don't have to leave for another hour or ssso." Tom answered politely. "If you had remained asssleep much longer I would have woken you sssoon." He assured his husband, walking over to the smaller man and hugging him tightly. Harry returned the gesture and his smile brightened considerably. Tom pulled away and brought Harry over to the table, sitting down in his 'throne.' He pulled Harry down into his lap and Harry quickly started gathering food to eat, once his plate was full he ate everything and washed it all down with pumpkin juice. He stood when he was done eating and when he walked back into his room he noticed most of his stuff was missing, already packed for him. He grabbed his jacket and went to join Tom once more.

"Harry, we need to leave now. Where isss Ssselene?" He asked his mate.

"She is already wrapped around me. What about Nagini?" Harry answered.

_/I am here./_ She hissed from her place around Tom's shoulders. Harry smiled at his husband's familiar.

"Shall we go then?"

"Of courssse." Tom hissed wrapping his arms around Harry. He Apparated to Hogwarts and met with Mr. Filch. "I am the new Defenssse Againssst the Dark Artsss teacher, Tom Riddle. With me isss my husssband." Tom introduced himself to the grumpy old squib.

"Agus Filch." The man answered politely. "Any pets/familiars I need to know about?"

"Both my husssband and I have rather poisssonousss sssnakesss." Tom answered. "Both are well trained though, and won't attack anyone unless attacksss them." He assured the man.

"If they attack someone, then you are responsible for getting them the aid they need." Mr. Filch stated. "I will show you to your rooms now. Follow me." He led the way into the castle, and stopped at a painting of Salazar Slytherin. "Must have changed the painting." He stated in surprise. "These two are the people assigned to the rooms behind you, Sir." Salazar glared at the squib for speaking to him like he was an idiot. "I will leave you to it." Filch said walking away from the couple.

"What would you like to be the password?" Salazar asked the wizards.

_/Open./_ Harry hissed. Tom nodded, as Salazar looked at him in shock, blinking in confusion.

_/How do you speak this language?/_

_/We are parselmouths,/_ Tom answered. _/The reason for having a parseltongue password is because we have serpents for familiars. It will also keep everyone but the Headmistress out of our rooms./_ Tom stated happily.

_/May I get your names, speakers?/_ Salazar asked politely.

_/I am Tom Riddle, the son of Merope Gaunt, one of your decedents. My mate is Harry Potter-Riddle, the son of James Potter./_ Tom responded to his ancestor. _/We would like to have our password be open./_

_/So it will be, and I will do so now. Good day my fellow speakers./_ Salazar stated as his painting opened the door to their new chambers.

Harry stepped into the main room and allowed Selene to slither down and out to explore the rooms. Nagini followed and began her own explorations. Tom walked past Harry into the bedroom and glared at the decor in anger. "Harry, come in here." He called to his husband.

"What is it Tom?" Harry asked as he walked into the room. He looked at the room disgusted at the atrocious mixture of colors. "Wow can you say clashing colors?" He stated, shaking his head. He pulled out his wand and with a wave he transfigured the rooms colors to be green with gold trimming. The furniture was turned into Dark Cherry wood. "Better?" He asked Tom. Tom nodded in relief.

"Thank you. I wonder who decorated this room for us." He spoke out loud.

"It was probably Professor Umbridge. We should check your office as well, the last time I saw it the room was pink with cat plates and picture all over the walls and door." Tom had a look of horror on his face at the description. "It was really awful." Harry added shaking his head in disgust at the memory. He headed into the Defense classroom and up to the office attached, seeing that it was left the same as when Umbridge was teaching he summoned some boxes and packed away all her pictures and plates, along with all the stuff in her desk except for the blood quills. Those he put into a different, smaller box and he spoke a spell that would only open for the minister of magic. He posted a note to the minister that he was sending 'Professor Umbridge's' stuff from her desk and office to her, and that there was a small box that he would have to be present to be opened. He also put a note on the box in question that it would only open when the minister of magic was in the room. It also was signed with 'I must not tell lies.' With a few more spells, like the blood quills would fly to the minister so that he had to notice them, and a note that would only be reveled to the minister after he had touched one of the blood quills explaining what they were, and how Umbridge had used them on students for their detentions. He sent them all off via the floo to the 'Office of the Minister of Magic.'

Harry then changed the decor of the room to a neutral color and left. Tom could decorate at his leisure. Harry returned to their chambers to see Selene was yelling at Nagini and Nagini was ignoring the small basilisk. He shook his head at their foolishness and walked up behind Tom, wrapping his arms around his husband. Tom jumped in shock and then relaxed when he realized that it was Harry touching him. Tom pulled Harry around and into his lap, pressing his lips against the boy-who-lived's mouth eagerly. Harry responded instantly only to get a warning of McGonagall's approach. Harry pulled away noticing that she didn't come alone. "Tom, we have visitors." He whispered to his husband. "What can we do for you Professor?" He asked Minerva, right as she was considering clearing her throat to get their attention.

"Tom, Harry, I just got an interesting floo-call from the Minister of Magic, concerning the last Defense teacher. May I ask which of you packed up the office?" Harry raised his hand, the one with the scar from the blood quills. He looked up to see the Minister of Magic and 'Professor' Umbridge in his living room.

"What does this letter mean?" Umbridge demanded. Harry looked and saw that it was the letter he had passed to the Minister about the blood quills.

"Exactly what it says, Mrs. Umbridge." Harry answered promptly.

"What do you mean by 'I must not tell lies'?" Fudge asked. Harry pulled his hand away from Tom, who was stroking the scar angrily. He showed Fudge the scar on his hand.

"What does that say? 'I must not tell lies.' How did you get this scar?" Fudge demanded.

"I got it the first day back of my fifth year. When I was telling everyone that Voldemort was back and _you refused to believe me._ She had me writing lines saying 'I must not tell lies' for over three hours with a blood quill. She wanted the message to _sink in._" Harry stated ignoring the flinching from the ministry officials.

"Did she use the quills on anyone else?" Fudge asked shocked at the honesty the boy-who-lived was telling.

"She used them on anyone who didn't agree with her, for every detention that I know of. Most of my friends have similar scars, ask the Weasely twins Fred and George, or Luna Lovegood, or Neville Longbottom, or anyone who's name was on the list for Dumbledor's Army. We _ALL _have the scars." Harry answered. "And all of them are different messages." He added as an after thought. Fudge looked shocked at the information he was given. "I trust that after you have checked my story you will be doing something for the younger students that were hurt." He suggested to the minister. "Now if my husband and I can get back to what we were doing?" He asked pointedly. The minister nodded and started to walk out only to turn around in time to see Umbridge pointing her wand at Harry.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, lower your wand." He demanded of his senior Undersecretary. She shook her head.

"I am sorry Minister, but I won't allow him to ruin my good name." She answered. "I will make him pay for his lies." She snapped.

"I sssuggessst that you lower your wand before I insssure your dessstruction with my own." Tom hissed angrily at Umbridge. "I do not tolerate threatsss, essspecially if they are aimed at me, my husssband, or our familiarsss." He warned the ugly woman.

"Stay out of this!" She demanded of Tom glaring at him. "This is none of your concern."  
"Mrs. Umbridge, may I introduce my husband?" Harry said politely. "This is Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort. Tom, say hi to my former professor." He stated with a dangerous smile. Umbridge went white in shock at finding out that the boy-who-lived was sitting on the lap of the most dangerous man in the world.

"..." She was speechless. Tom smiled cruelly at her.

"Hello, former professssssor Doloresss Umbridge." He hissed at the frightened woman. "Would you like to meet our familiarsss?" She nodded dumbly. _/Nagini, Selene show yourselves./_ He called in parseltongue. There was a gulp from one of the others in the room.

_/You called us master?/_ Nagini asked slithering right up to Tom. Selene slithered up and coiled in Harry's lap.

"Doloresss, meet Nagini and Selene,"_/Nagini this is a cruel woman who hurt precious./_ "The black snake is Nagini, and the white one in Harry's lap is Selene," _/Selene, if you ever see this woman again use a dry bite and then run her off./_ Tom hissed at the basilisk.

_/As you wish, master's precious./_ Selene answered Tom happily.

"Did you mention that both are extremely poisonous?" Harry asked Tom absentmindedly.

"No, I forgot to mention that. Thank you for reminding me." They heard a thud and when they looked around for what made the noise, the saw Umbridge on the ground, passed out.

_/Selene, did you?/_

_/No, it wasn't me, unfortunately./_

_/Want to help wake her up?/_

_/Will it be funny?/_

_/If you want it to be then it can./_

_/What do I do?/_ Selene asked excitedly, causing Harry to grin.

_/Slither up on top of her, like you did with me this morning. Then either Tom or I will use a spell to wake her up. She will open her eyes to a snake in her face. Remember no biting, we want her scared not dead or paralyzed./_ Harry warned his familiar. Selene followed his directions and was in place shortly. Before using the spell he explained what he was going to do to the others in the room. McGonagall smiled as Fudge shook his head at the mischief that the boy-who-lived was planing.

"_Enervate._" Tom cast the spell. Umbridge's eyes snapped open immediately and she screamed at the sight of a poisonous snake sitting on her chest staring at her. All the humans in the room started laughing at the terrified woman.

_/Selene, you can get off her now./_ Harry called. She looked at him and gave the serpent equivalent of a smirk.

_/Got her good./_ She hissed proudly.

"Yes, you got her good, my dear, now you need to get off of her." Harry answered in English. Selene understood and slipped off of Umbridge's chest.

"Now that we have all had sssome fun, will you pleassse get out of our room?" Tom demanded of the Minister and Undersecretary, both nodded and walked over to the fire place and flooed out. "Minerva, wasss there sssomething that you needed from usss?" Professor McGonagall shook her head in the negative, and flooed to her office. "Good now where were we?" Tom asked Harry. Harry smiled at him and pulled Tom's face down to make out with him.

As their tongues intertwined and twisted together Harry moaned softly at the contact. Tom lifted Harry up and carried him into their bedroom, dropping cloths the entire way. By the time they reached the bed they were completely naked and Harry was rubbing up against Tom like a cat. Tom groaned and dropped Harry onto the bedspread. He was then pulled down on top of his husband and swept into another round of heavy kisses. "Tom, I want you." Harry whispered. "Please, don't make me wait." He begged.

Tom's only response was to move his mouth to Harry's neck, licking, sucking and biting it, leaving his marks all over his husband's neck and shoulders. He ran his hands over Harry's chest, lightly caressing his nipples, and with the gasps and moans coming from the younger man, he felt himself harden even more. Tom lowered his mouth down and swept a pale peak into his mouth, running his tongue over it, getting loud moans and suddenly bit down on the nipple in his mouth causing Harry to yelp. Soon Tom moved to the other one and Harry was thrashing slightly underneath him. Harry responded to Tom's teasing by lifting one of his hands and wrapping it around his husband's dick.

When Tom felt a warm hand engulfing his manhood he let out a moan, thrusting his hips impulsively. "Harry!" Tom started only to stop as he felt the other man pulling one of his hands to his own mouth. Harry took in 3 of Tom's fingers, sucking and licking them, and when he released them Tom quickly moved his hand to Harry's entrance. He pushed one of the fingers inside and began working it in and out. When Harry started to move to the single finger, he added the next one, stretching him so not to hurt him later. Harry nodded and pushed down on the hand signaling Tom to add the last finger. Pumping in and out of his petite husband Tom groaned at how tight Harry still was. "I can't wait any longer." Tom warned, removing his fingers and lining his cock up with Harry's entrance.

"Then fill me up!" Harry demanded hotly. Tom thrust hard into Harry, right up to the hilt with a growl. Harry let out a loud moan and wiggled his ass, trying to stimulate his prostrate. "Move!" Harry groaned, moving his own hips to cause the friction he was craving. Tom began thrusting rapidly and roughly into his mate. "More, please, please, please..." Harry begged moving his hips faster. "Ahhh...Oh so good, ahhh." He cried out in pleasure. Tom was pulling all the way out and slamming back in rapidly, both men could feel the pleasure coiling in their stomachs. Harry felt his orgasm approaching and was getting louder, his moans turning to screams, and soon he was yelling at the top of his voice. Tom felt Harry's body constricting around him and sped up. They both released at the same time and Tom let himself shout out Harry's name without tampering down his voice. Harry's screaming of Tom's name was also heard by many of the other teachers.

"Harry, are you alright?" Tom asked his unmoving husband. Harry nodded and pulled Tom closer into another kiss. Tom sighed in contentment, still buried deeply inside Harry. He shifted and began to pull out, causing Harry to hiss at the sensations caused by the movement. Harry began wiggling and pushing back, causing Tom to slide back inside. Tom's eyes rolled back and he let out a yelp of enjoyment. "Is that your way of asking for round two?" Tom teased.

Harry blushed and nodded, only to get a horrified look when he heard Salazar announce that there were several people wanting admittance to the room. "Give us a minute." Tom hollered back to the painting, pulling out of Harry and grabbing the dressing robes to cover themselves up from their guests. Once both of them were covered Harry walked over to the door and told Salazar to let them inside. Teachers from every floor rushed inside, led by Madam Pomphry.  
"Is someone hurt? We heard shouting." She asked worried.

"No, neither of usss are injured, we are sssorry if we alarmed you." Tom answered as Harry blushed brightly.

"Perhaps you should look into silencing spells?" Snape suggested pointedly. "I could hear you two from within the Slytherin Common Room." He informed his dark master. Harry's face was beginning to look Weasely Red. The visitors looks changed from concerned to embarrassed when they took in both Snape's words and Harry's complexion.

"Well at least we will know if something happens and one of these two needs help..." Madam Hooch stated blushing. Most of the teachers were backing out and rubbing their heads embarrassed. "Right...well, let's leave the newly weds alone." She said ushering the others out of the room.

"Well that was embarrassing." Harry stated still red. He looked over at Tom and noticed the distracted look on his husband's face. "What is wrong, Tom?" He asked Harry.

"Your bleeding." Tom answered with shame. "I guessssss I didn't do a good enough job preparing you."

"Tom, it is alright, I don't hurt, and I enjoyed it all. Don't worry about it. You probably just pulled one of the scars that are inside me open again. It is no big deal." Harry reassured his husband.

"It isssn't alright, Harry I don't want to make you bleed or hurt you." Tom answered sharply. "We will jussst have to be more careful." He added gently when he saw Harry flinch at his tone.

"Honestly Tom, I am fine, I doubt it is anything to be concerned about." Harry stated. Seeing Tom's resolute face Harry sighed and nodded his resignation. "Okay, okay. No more tonight, I guess." He said making a displeased face. "Fun time is over." He pouted, causing Tom to laugh at the petulant face.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_/parseltongue/_

Harry smiled at the memory of Tom's laugh ringing in his ears the next morning. "What are sssmiling about Harry?" Tom asked his happy husband.

"I was just remembering something." Harry answered trying to evade the question. Tom raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Hurry up, we need to attend breakfast this morning." Tom reminded Harry.

"Alright already, I am almost ready." Harry answered pulling his normal robes on over his Muggle cloths. "There, let us go then." He turned to the door and walked out with Tom on his heels. Harry led the way to the Great Hall. Once he had reached the hall he walked over to the Gryffindor table as Tom walked up to the Head Table. He took his place beside Snape and McGonagall sitting down and pouring himself some pumpkin juice. Soon breakfast was served and once it was consumed he stood, planing on spending the day with Harry, only to be stopped by the Headmistress.

"Professor Riddle, we have things we must discuss before the term begins." She told him. Tom sat back down and looked at Harry with a small sigh. "My fellow teachers, this is Professor Tom Riddle, he will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts." Tom looked at the other teachers and nodded to them. "We have some rules that we will need to discuss and other announcements as well." She stood and pulled a list of rules out of one of her inner robe pockets. "As usual, we have the rules about House points, curfew, and restrictions on use of magic in the hallways. We also have to look out for the..." She continued speaking but Tom's eyes were no longer on her, but on his husband who was making funny faces and Transfiguring items on the table in his boredom. "Professor Riddle, are you listening to me?" She demanded noticing he wasn't paying attention to her announcements.

"Yesss you were going over the Houssse Rulesss, and what offensssesss depend on how many Pointsss we can take off reasssonably." He hissed not looking at her. Harry looked up and seeing Tom's look of interest in what he was doing he blushed, causing Tom to smirk. "I mussst admit that I am sssomewhat dissstracted by Harry's anticsss."

"So you are being distracted by a young Gryffindor instead of listening to the rules." Dumbledor stated angrily. "Perhaps you should leave the Great Hall Mr. Potter-Riddle." Dumbledor ordered Harry.

"I will stay until Tom is ready to go." Harry informed the former Headmaster. "I also am here because Professor McGonagall told me to stay for the announcements." He snapped.

"Why is Mr. Potter here so early?" Madam Hooch asked confused.

"I am here with my husband." Harry answered looking at Tom.

"Harry, why is there a snake coiled around your chair?" Severus asked, having not met Selene to the knowledge of the rest of the staff.

"Huh, oh this is Selene, she is my familiar. She is an infant Basilisk." He announced to the group of the teachers. "Also..." he trailed off hearing Nagini hissing for entrance to the room from the other side of the closed main door. He stood and walked over opening the door to the confusion of the teachers. _/Nagini what is wrong?/_

_/Master left me behind./_ The Albanian serpent answered sounding petulant. She then slithered past Harry and up to Tom, she climbed up his chair and butted against his cheek playfully.

_/Master!/_ She stated happily causing Tom and Harry to laugh at her antics. The teachers were watching in shock and fear as they realized that Nagini was Voldemort's familiar and she was cozening herself up with Professor Riddle.

"Tom Riddle is the real name of Voldemort." Harry announced to the teachers. "So yes, we are married and Tom is teaching DADA."

"Harry." Tom called interrupting his husband's rush of words. Harry looked at Tom and stopped talking when he recognized the look he was receiving. "You're babbling." He informed the younger man, causing him to blush slightly.

"Tooom, don't make fun of me." Harry whined drawing the name out. The teachers were trying not to laugh at the interaction of the dark lord and the savior of the light.

"Sssorry you are irresssisssitable." Voldemort answered grinning widely, causing Harry's blush to deepen considerably. "Ssshall we get back to busssinessssss?" He asked the snickering teachers. Several cleared their throats and nodded.

"As I was saying, Professor Riddle and Mr. Potter-Riddle are not to be judged for the actions brought about by the peace treaty. Furthermore, all teachers will have to get use to Mr. Potter-Riddle being here early and you, Mr. Potter, are to stay out of the teachers way, and not mention your early arrival to the other students." Professor McGonagall intoned.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry responded politely.

"Now you are all dismissed. Have a good day and get me your lesson plans by the end of tomorrow." She finished quickly, rising from her seat and heading towards the Headmistress's chambers.

_/Selene,/_

_/Nagini,/_

_/We are leaving come now./_ Tom and Harry told their familiars in unison while heading towards their chambers.

"That was kind of creepy." Professor Flint noted aloud. The other teachers nodded in ascent.

"That poor boy, being forced to stay with that monster, I can't even imagine how much pain he has to go through." Dumbledor stated 'woefully'. Several teachers who had happened upon the newly weds the night before shook their heads at the former headmaster. The group dispersed to their duties and chambers.

"Harry, ssslow down, it isssn't going to run away from you." Tom teased as Harry attempted to hurry towards their quarters and only came to a halt outside of Salazar Slytherin's painting guarding the room.

"Ah, Harry my boy, would you mind if I came in for a while?" Dumbledor asked as he was standing at the door to their chambers. Harry froze and when Tom caught up with them, he seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Harry, are you..." Tom noticed Dumbledor's presence and changed his inquiry to "Harry, calm down, your sssafe, don't worry." Harry started to calm down and when Tom wrapped his arms around his petite husband the teen leaned back into his chest relaxing quickly. "Professssssor Dumbledor, what are you doing here?" He asked the transfiguration teacher angrily.

"I just came to check up on Harry, and see if you need any help with lesson plans." Dumbledor answered with a gleam in his eyes. "If you need any help then let me know." He stated when he noticed that neither men were going to answer him or let him enter their chambers. "Good day, Tom, Harry." He walked away trying not to curse at the new couple that were ruining all the plans he made all those years ago.

_/Open please./_ Harry asked Salazar stating the password and once the portrait opened he walked into the room and tried to stay calm, Tom following right behind him. "Tom, hold me please." Harry asked shaking slightly.

"What isss wrong? You are acting different ever sssince Dumbledor ssshowed up." The dark lord asked as he pulled Harry to his chest and started to stroke his hair trying to calm him down.

"I remembered something that I must have suppressed from a few years ago. It was Dumbledor, he was standing there watching Uncle Vernon." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "He was watching Uncle Vernon rape me and was getting off on it. He even asked if he could join in since I was obviously stretched enough for such a large dick to be entering me without bleeding." Harry was sitting on the couch and rocking himself slightly back and forth unconsciously as he was recounting the incident. "Vernon said..." Harry trailed off as he realized what was being said in his memory. Gulping he continued, "he said, 'it wouldn't be the first time, we just need to wait until he is fully unconscious before you do anything otherwise he won't trust you anymore.' Dumbledor has raped me before, but always made sure I wasn't able to tell it was him." Harry stated gasping in shock and sobbing at what he just realized. "Tom I can't believe I forgot this before! How am I going to face him every time I have Transfiguration?"

"Harry, I am here, he won't hurt you again. When you have Transssfiguration you just need to take Ssselene with you and if he triesss anything ssshe can paralyze him and then fetch me or the headmissstressssss. You won't have to do anything alone."

"What about when I sleep in Gryffindor Tower?" Harry asked distraught.

"Anytime you leave our chambersss take either Nagini or Ssselene with you, that way we both know you are sssafe." Tom answered quickly.

_/Nagini, Selene, come here please./ _Harry called the serpents. When both had arrived they both could smell his fear and tried to comfort him. _/It has come to my attention that some within Hogwarts would try to harm me, as they have done in the past, so I am requesting that one of you come with me whenever I leave these chambers. Are you willing to help keep me safe?/_ Harry asked the two familiars.

_/Of course we will protect you. You are one of the few speakers and one of our masters./_ They answered in unison.

_/Thank you dear ones./_ Harry called softly as they slithered away to allow their masters some privacy.

Tom wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him close. Harry rested his head against Tom's chest and sighed as he was calming down. "Kiss me?" He asked his mate. Instead of answering Tom pressed his lips against Harry's and allowed the teen to set the pace and determine how far they would go, not wanting to push Harry if he wasn't in the mood or if he didn't feel like receiving comfort in a sexual manner. Sure enough Harry pulled away and rested his head against Tom's chest seeking comfort in his embrace. After a few minutes Harry pulled away and after a sigh he looked at Tom. "You are going to have to work on your lesson plans sometime soon so why don't you start now so we will have more time together tomorrow night?"

"Good idea, Harry." Tom answered knowing that Harry was trying not to dwell on his recent discovery of Dumbledor's betrayal. "You can watch if you wisssh." He told his husband, not wanting to be alone and not wanting to leave Harry alone either.

"Okay, thank you Tom." Harry answered softly, his nerves calming considerably. They worked together on the lesson plans and once they were completed, they walked to the Headmistress's office to deliver them to her in person.

"Professor McGonagall? Are you in there?" Harry called out.

"Come in, Harry." She answered promptly. "Is Professor Riddle with you?"

"Yesss, I brought you my lesssssson plansss." Tom answered gently entering with Harry.

"Good timing, Professor Dumbledor was just leaving." She stated sounding irritated at said professor.

"Here they are." Tom stated presenting the plans to the Headmistress. "Harry has something to inform you of."  
"What is it?" She asked her voice gentling towards the young man.

"Tom and I have agreed that I wouldn't leave our rooms without either Nagini or Selene with me at all times. That means they will be seen with me in classes as well. Both will know not to interrupt classes or do anything unless physical harm is to befall me." He said softly. "I recently had a memory resurface that led me to this decision."  
"What happened that you feel you can't trust your teachers?" McGonagall asked somewhat afraid of the answer considering what the boy had gone through so far in his young life.

"Aside from every year's 'mayhem' I recalled a memory of my uncle speaking to one of the teachers that is currently on staff, about allowing him to participate in my '_lesson.' _The result of that memory is that I no longer feel completely safe wandering around the castle without someone to aid in my protection." He told her with a look of fear on his face. "If he was willing to do it to me where I was 'safe' what's to stop him from trying it here?"

"I understand, you have my permission to have your or your husband's familiar with you at all times." She stated formally. "Here I will give you written permission as well." She wrote it down and handed it to him. I will also give a copy to all the teachers." She informed the boy-who-lived with a smile.

Harry returned her smile with one of his own, "Thank you Professor."

The following days until school started were blissfully uneventful.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_/parseltongue/_

Day students return to school:

"Harry time to get up." Tom called to his husband. "What are your plansss for today?" He asked as Harry sat up and began pulling on his day robes.

"Eat, play with snakes, plan pranks, eat some more, you know the usual." Harry answered with a grin. "Why do you ask?" He looked at Tom who was smiling at him.

"Ssstudentsss return today." Tom responded making Harry's eyes widen in shock. "How were you planning to hide that you weren't on the train?" He questioned.

"Well I could get someone to apperate me to the platform, or I could floo over to the Burrow and get a ride with the Weasleys." He told his husband. "The best way for people not to know about me being here early is to 'arrive' with the others. I can take the train here and then no one would be the wiser." Harry said. "You know, during third year's first train ride Professor Lupin was on the train." He mentioned with a smile at his husband. "So you could come with me." The look on Tom's face was priceless.

"Sssix hoursss on a train with a bunch of adolessscentsss that don't know how to be sssilent." He pouted, knowing that he would probably do it just to be with Harry. Harry looked so downcast at the idea of having to separate from him that he gave a sigh, "Oh alright, I will ride the train with all the troublemakersss. For you." He stated getting a big smile from Harry.

"Thank you Tom." Harry said wrapping his arms around his spouse. "It means a lot to me that you would do this." He whispered in the Dark Lord's ear. "We are leaving one of the snakes here." He told Tom. "I would suggest Nagini, because she is well known as your familiar and we are trying to wait for classes to let the students know who you are." He pointed out when Tom's face stilled. "Besides, Selene is getting on her nerves and she would appreciate it if we got the little one out of her way for a while." He pointed out.

"Fine, you are right, ssshe isss getting extremely moody about Ssselene." Tom nodded as he spoke. "I will inform them." _/Nagini, Selene come in here. Please./_

_/Master?/_

_/Yes?/_ Both serpents spoke as they entered the room.

_/Precious and I will be taking the train back here so that the other students don't know about him having arrived early. Selene, you are coming with us. Nagini you will be guarding the rooms, and keeping out of trouble./_ Tom informed them. Selene slithered up to Harry and when he looked down at her she moved until she was wrapped around his shoulders.

_/Master, why?/_ Nagini asked sounding like she was hurt.

_/You wanted some time away from the little one, and you are far to recognizable as my familiar, we don't want to scare the student's early./_ Tom answered causing her to think about what he was saying.

_/Very well./_ She turned to the basilisk. _/You better take care of my master while you are on guard duty./_

_/Of course./_ Selene answered promptly.

"Now that that is settled, I am going to breakfast." Harry answered heading towards the door with Tom following behind. Upon exiting their rooms he turned towards their painting guard and spoke. "Good Morning Salazar."

"Good Morning to you both." Salazar returned with a smirk. "I shall see you two later." Both nodded and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry called to the headmistress.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She answered.

"To insure that the students don't find out that I have been here for the past week, I will be apparating to the train station with Tom. We will both ride the train back with the students." He told her with a smile.

"Very well, Professor Riddle, you will be on the train tonight so please don't forget to check the train once in a while for troublemakers." She stated to her new DADA teacher. Tom nodded. "If the train leaves at 11 you might want to hurry." She informed them. Both nodded and once they finished they returned to their rooms.

"Anything you want to bring with you?" Tom asked gathering some books to take with him.

"Yeah some money for snacks, and you do realize that my friends will probably join us in our compartment, right?" Harry answered.

"That isss fine with me, they are your friendsss after all." The Dark Lord answered.

"What time is it?" Harry asked Tom.

"10:30, we need to go." He answered walking swiftly out of the room with his small husband. They reached the gates 10 minutes later and apperated to platform 9 ¾. They joined the students mingling and boarding the train with ease. Once they found a compartment that was empty they slipped inside and soon were joined by Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning Harry, Professor." Hermione said softly as she and Ron both sat down.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Harry answered with a smile for his friends.

"Are you going to be resorted?" Draco asked walking into the compartment as well.

"No, I am staying in Gryffindor." Harry responded. "Not that I will be spending very much time in the Tower." He said with a smile aimed at Tom.

"Hey look it's Potter and the Loser Trio." A boy wearing Slytherin robes taunted from the doorway. "Malfoy what are you doing with these losers?" He asked noticing Draco suddenly.

"Just speaking to the new teacher, he is a Slytherin Alumni." Draco answered swiftly pointing out Tom to the boy.

"Why is he sharing a compartment with Gryffindors then?"

"I sssit with whom ever I please." Tom hissed dangerously at the boy. "And you Mr. Nott ssshould really think before you ssspeak of othersss you have no knowledge of." The boy, named Theodore Nott, paled hearing the hissing issued from the new teacher's mouth.

"Yes, sir." He answered swiftly and then with a slight bow he left the area. Draco shook his head at the stupidity of his housemate and waived goodbye to the group as he left the compartment as well.

"Anything from the Trolly?" A woman asked walking down the isle with a cart full of sweets.

"Yes please," Harry said quickly pulling some money from his pockets as he stood up. After purchasing several things including Bert and Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate frogs, chocolate bars, licorice wands, and other famous candies, the lady was on her way once more. Harry tossed several of the candies to his friends before sitting down and sharing the rest with Tom.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione stated with a smile. Ron nodded, too busy stuffing his mouth full of candy to speak. Tom wrapped his arms around the small boy-who-lived and kissed his forehead in thanks.

"No problem."_ /Selene do you want some candy?/_ He asked the infant basilisk.

_/Yes please, master./_ She answered softly. Harry pulled out a chocolate frog and when he opened it she lunged and snapped it up. _/Delicious, thank you master./_

_/Your welcome./_ Harry answered then he looked at the card and laughed. "Hey guys look at the card I got." He stated to his friends and Tom.

"Who did you get?" Ron asked.

"Me." Harry answered.

"Yes you." Ron responded. In response to Ron's look of bewilderment Harry shoved the card in his face.

"I got me." Harry declared proudly. "See look, Tom." He showed the card to his husband who smiled at him.

"I might jussst confissscate that from you, Mr. Potter." Tom answered with a grin. "Alssso, it isss Professssssor Riddle."

"Right, sorry sir." Harry answered with a grimace. "It will be hard to remember not to call you by name anymore." Tom kissed him in response.

"It isss jussst until classssssesss are over." He said softly. "When we are alone I don't mind." He informed his husband. "I need to go do roundsss." He stated standing and walking out of the compartment. Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry in surprise.

"Why are you on the train at all?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I thought you were already at the school." Hermione added.

"Professor McGonagall didn't want the other students to know I was already on campus so I came back to ride the train with everyone else. Tom came with me cause I begged him to." Harry responded with a sly grin on his face. Both of his friends laughed at the notion of what Harry could have said to make the Dark Lord ride the train with all the students.

"What did you tell him that you would make him stay with Dumbledore for a week?" Ron asked.

"Don't even joke about that creep." Tom said from the doorway, "He isss a menace to sssociety."

"Right you are, Professor." Harry quipped to the Dark Lord, causing said Dark Lord to chuckle at him. "So how long do you think it will take before the Daily Prophet learns of our marriage and your 'taking over the school'." Harry asked his husband with a smile.

"Who knowsss, but they will probably get mossst of the information wrong." He answered smiling as well.

"I just hope that the reporter that they send for the inevitable interview isn't Skeeter." Harry responded. "She made a debauchle of my fourth year." Hey answered the raised eyebrow from his husband. "She wrote I was a boy of twelve when I was fourteen, she made up lies about my friends, and she made fun of my family." Harry informed the Dark Lord. "I really dislike her."

"You ssshould be getting into your ssschool robesss, we will arrive in half an hour." Tom informed the students, and watched as both Ron and Hermione rushed out to put on their robes. "That wasss easssy." He said with a laugh. "I wanted to get you alone for a minute or ssso." Harry smiled. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I am fine, Tom. I just need to get through the feast then I will be able to rest." Harry responded swiftly. When his friends returned he smiled at them and once the train arrived at Hogsmead they all climbed into a carriage together with the new professor and rode silently to school.

"Thisss isss where I leave you for now." Tom stated with a sad smile. "Sssee you tonight." He whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and sat down at the Gryffindor table with his friends and housemates.

"Harry who is that?" Lavender Brown asked looking at Tom with wide eyes. "He is so hot." Ron choked on his pumpkin juice when he heard what she said.

"I assume that he is the new DADA teacher." Harry answered. "We were in the same compartment on the train but we didn't really speak."  
"Oh, well he really does look handsome." Pravati stated from beside Lavender.

"He has a ring on so I assume he is married." Hermione responded loudly. The groans from all the girls at all tables could be heard after that statement. Harry chuckled quietly at them. He looked up to see Tom's smirk. Soon Dumbledore walked in leading the first years to the front of the room for the sorting to occur. Once all of the sorting was finished Professor McGonagall rose.

"May I have your attention please?" She called soon silence fell over the Great Hall. "Hello. Please note that there has been a change of staffing this year, Professor Dumbledore has resigned as headmaster and is currently aiding me as the Transfiguration teacher, we also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tom Riddle. Please welcome him and enjoy the feast." With those words the food appeared and she sat down. Once all were done eating, she stood once more for the announcements. "Students, a few more minutes of your time, please. I have a few notes to make and then you will be dismissed to your beds. Please note that all Weasley Products are not allowed, for the full list seek out Mr. Filtch's office and it is posted. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, do not enter without a teacher's written permission. Also, please note that the school rules for dating are mandatory so those seeking a romantic relationship should refer to the school rule book, located in the Library. Have a good night. Prefects, please escort your housemates to the dormitories." With that all the students rose and walked out following the 6 prefects to the different dorms. Harry went with his friends to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Harry, where are you going?" Dean called as the boy-who-lived was about to leave the common room and head out into the castle. "It is almost curfew, don't lose us points on the first night." Harry smiled.

"I am heading out to speak with Professor Riddle, he asked me to come by before curfew." He told his former roommate. "I won't get into trouble." _/Selene, we are leaving./_ He called the young basilisk that was hiding in the shadows of the room. Several students jerked hearing him speak parseltongue, even more when they noticed a pure white snake slither out of the shadows and coil around Harry's shoulders. "No worries, just my familiar, Selene." He told his fellow students. Several nodded and went back to what they were doing as Harry climbed out of the porthole and headed out to his own rooms. Unnoticed by him Lavender followed him sticking to the shadows and when she noticed him stop in front of a painting of Salazar Slytherin she gasped as instead of knocking or calling out for the professor he hissed something to the portrait and it swung open. He walked in like he owned the place and she watched as the portrait closed behind him. She stepped out and spoke to the founder.

"I don't suppose you will let me in too?" She asked. Salazar shook his head.

"Got to have the password." He told her. "It is almost curfew, I suggest you get to your common room before I alert the professor that you are wandering the corridors after hours. Wouldn't want Gryffindor to be in the negatives so early in the year now do we?" He answered sneering at her. "Personally I like it when Slytherin wins the house cup but that's just me." Lavender turned and walked away from the portrait and back up to Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering she walked up and pulled Pravati aside.

"Hey I just watched Harry enter the private rooms of the new teacher, he had the password and everything, I think he is up to something." She gossiped with her best friend. "Maybe he is sleeping with the teacher?" She said. She knew that the rumor would be all over the castle before classes were out tomorrow. Both girls smirked at the idea that Harry was sleeping around for grades. "Night." She told her friend as they both went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The following morning:

"Harry wake up, we have to go eat and I doubt that you want everyone to find out you ssslept here before they know we are married." Tom stated softly to his husband.

"Right, you know I am doing this so that you can scare the crap out of them later today right?" Harry said sitting up and pulling on his uniform and robes. "I will be heading to Gryffindor Tower to meet up with Ron and Hermione in a moment." He said as he walked up to Tom. He got a glint in his eyes that made Tom very weary. "Please, Sir, can I have a kiss?" He begged his smirking husband, causing him to laugh at the petulant look on Harry's face. Tom leaned down and pulled Harry flush against him, kissing him senseless in a matter of seconds. "Thank you, dear." With that Harry turned and after calling Selene to him, he left the room. Upon reaching the portrait entrance he spoke the password and sat down on one of the couches to wait on everyone to wake up and join him. Soon Dean came down the stairs followed by Nevile, Seamus, and Ron.

"Harry you didn't sleep in your bed last night, where were you mate?" Seamus asked. "We waited until midnight for you to come back and you didn't show up." He added making Harry grimace at the implications.

"You will find out later today during DADA." Harry responded as he lead the way out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

"Yeah and since when were snakes allowed as familiars?" Dean demanded.

"Guys I am a parselmouth, meaning I can speak and control snakes, Professor McGonagall is aware of my familiar and has given me written permission to have her follow me around school." Harry snapped at his roommates. "It isn't like she will harm anyone unless they are trying to harm me first."

"Right, lets eat." Ron said, speaking for the first time that morning. Upon reaching the Great hall they all sat down and waited until the Great Hall was full, the food arrived and they all began to dig into breakfast. The professors were handing out the schedules to their houses. Harry looked at his and groaned.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Lavender asked snottily. "I would have thought you would like the classes for today." She spoke haughtily.

"Lavender we have Double Potions, Double Defense, and Double Transfiguration today." Harry informed her. "All of them with Slytherin. Of course I am groaning." He then smirked up at Tom, who nodded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all rose together and walked down to their first class of the day. "Potions with Snape, Defense with T-Riddle, and Transfiguration with Dumbledore, I swear they are trying to kill me."

"Don't worry, Potter, if you die, at least the war is over." Snape snapped at the boy-who-lived. "And you have survived my class for the past 5 years, I doubt anything will kill you today."

"Surprisingly enough, your class is the only one I am unafraid of." Harry retorted snidely. "I am more concerned with how Defense is going to go and not to mention how Professor Dumbledore is going to spend the entire class twinkling at me." Harry complained with a shudder. Snape nodded and walked out into his office to wait for class to begin. Once everyone was seated, he stormed into the room slamming the door causing several students to jump.

"Wands away." He ordered and then he flicked his own at the blackboard, causing the first of 2 hard potions to appear on the board. "Begin. No talking." He ordered. Several hours later and 2 explosions later potions was finished and after bottling a sample of both potions the students left the dungeons for the next lesson.

"Now on to Defense." Harry groaned as they all walked towards his husband's class. Upon arrival a note was on the board. _Students, please stand at the back of the classroom, I will be assigning seats._ When Tom arrived he pulled out a scroll of parchment and read aloud.

"Potter, Granger. Weasssley, Longbottom. Malfoy, Crabbe. Goyle, Nott. Brown, Patil." The list went on as he spoke the names he pointed to the desks he wanted them to sit at and each pair sat at their assigned seats. Once everyone had a seat, he began class. "Good morning classssss. I am Professssssor Tom Riddle and I will be teaching you Defenssse Againssst the Dark Artsss." He smiled as several students were trying not to laugh at his speech pattern. "In my classssss you will learn how to ussse sssilent ssspellsss, wandlessssss magic and-" He stopped speaking as a loud hissing filled the air. "Mr. Potter will you pleassse let my familiar into the classssssroom?" Harry smirked as he rose.

"Certainly Professor." He opened the door and spoke once more. _ /Nagini, come on in./_ The serpent slithered up to Tom and coiled up on his desk. Several girls were screaming, and Harry was having a hard time not laughing at them. Tom smiled affectionately at the snake and motioned for her to look out at all the students.

"Classssss, thisss isss my familiar, Nagini." He informed them. "Yesss, ssshe isss poisssonousss, but ssshe won't harm you unlessssss you try to harm her firssst."

"Wait a minute, isn't Nagini the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's familiar?" Lavender called out in fear.

"Yes, it is." Harry answered for Tom. "Shouldn't we just get this over with, Professor?" Harry asked his husband. Tom scowled and then nodded to Harry.

"Go ahead Mr. Potter." He allowed.

"Thank you, Professor Voldemort." Harry responded with a wide grin, as several students looked at him in shock.

"Your kidding right? That isn't He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is it?" Seamus asked Harry pleadingly.

"Honestly, he wants to be called Professor Riddle, not You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Hermione stated shaking her head.

"Why are you okay with this, he is a mass murdering-" One of the students started when Harry turned towards him and pulling out his wand he cast "Stupefy" on him.

"He won't harm anyone here and he is a right better teacher than Umbridge was." Harry responded causing several to look down at their hands in shock.

"How can we trust him?" A girl in the back called out. Harry turned towards Tom and raised a brow, silently asking how he was suppose to answer that. Tom grinned and motioned for him to come up to the front of the class and stand beside him. Harry did without hesitation and everyone watched as the Savior of the Light allowed the Dark Lord to pull him into his embrace. Harry pulled back suddenly and when the class started to think they were about to fight, they watched as a white 10 ft snake slithered down and onto the teachers desk beside the other serpent already on it. Their attention was brought back up to the couple when Harry lifted his left hand and placed it on Tom's cheek. They could see his ring.

"Pull back or I am going to kiss you." Tom whispered to his husband. Harry's eyes darkened and he moved closer instead. "Harry, are you sure?" He asked louder, having not forgotten their audience.

"I thought you were going to kiss me not ask questions." Harry dared. He had forgotten the room was full of his peers. "Tom-" Hearing Harry speak his name, Tom stopped holding back and kissed him roughly, causing both of them to moan slightly. Hermione and Ron both realized that they were no longer aware of the classroom full of staring Slytherins and glaring Gryffindors, so they did what came to mind. Started cheering and wolf-whistling at them. The married couple broke apart with both parties blushing heavily. Harry buried his head in Tom's robes in his embarrassment. Tom cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"Mr. Potter, please take your seat. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasssley, enough of that racket." Tom stated clearly.

"Yes, Professor." The Golden Trio answered in unison, sitting at their assigned seats. At the end of class Tom called out to Harry as he was leaving with his friends.

"One moment, Mr. Potter." Harry turned and looked at him concerned, walking over to him. "What did you think?"  
"Good first lesson, once the whispers quieted down, and you kept the interest of most of the students, so I would say well done." Harry answered his husband. "Ya know, I think that several girls have a crush on 'Professor Riddle', Tom." He smirked at the light blush coating Tom's cheeks. "Well on to Transfiguration." At this notion, he got a gloomy expression on his face. "You know that I will probably face questions all day now." He informed the Dark Lord. "See you at dinner." He waived as he walked out the door and rushed to his next class.

"Harry, are you okay?" Dean asked looking at the boy-who-lived worriedly. "What did Professor Riddle want?" Seeing the look of fear and distrust on Dean's face, Harry chuckled.

"He wanted my feedback on how his first day of teaching went. He was nervous about whether the class was good or not." Harry answered smiling. "He just wanted reassurance that he didn't screw up his first day of teaching."

"Oh, good we thought maybe you were in trouble with him or something." Dean answered quietly.

"Good Afternoon, class." Dumbledore stated as he walked into the room. "Mr. Potter, pets are not allowed in classes. Please send yours out and back to your rooms." He ordered trying to intimidate his once weapon.

"Sorry Professor, but the headmistress gave me permission to bring my familiar with me to classes. I have a note and she told me that she gave a copy to all the teachers." Harry argued. "Selene won't harm anyone, unless they wish to hurt me." He informed the elderly wizard.

"I received no such note, and you will not talk back to me. 30 points from Gryffindor." Dumbledore snarled at the teenager. Harry responded by pulling out a charmed copy of the note and giving it to Dumbledore.  
"I have several copies of this note, all containing the headmistresses signature, but if you don't believe me you can always call her here and see what she has to say." Harry said with a sweet smile.

"She is crazy, letting a teenager bring a Basilisk into the classrooms." Dumbledore said under his breath. "Very well Mr. Potter. Let us get on with our work for the day." With those words Dumbledore began the lesson and after 4 antagonizing hours, the class ended with a 3 ft essay on Human-to-Animal Transfigurations. The students all left the room heading for dinner.

After dinner Harry nodded to Tom and headed once again, to Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering the common room Selene slithered off of his shoulders and into the shadows. "Harry, how could you!" Lavender Brown yelled. "You knew that the new teacher was evil and you still didn't warn us." She accused.

"Right, you just are upset that he isn't available for 'extra credit'." Harry snapped. "And for your information, I married him so that the war would end, not because I wanted to piss off my housemates!" Harry shouted. "Lavender, you realize that if either of us 'dallies' the contract would be null and void? Meaning that more people would die." He pointed out to the annoying teen.

"Harry stop shouting at Lavender. If we weren't there that first day we would be pissed at you as well." Ron pointed out to his best friend. "Lavender, grow up. Not every male in the school wants to shag you." Several people rolled their eyes at this.

"Why did you come to the Tower?" Dean asked.

"I thought you might have questions and would want real answers as oppose to rumors that have no truth to them." Harry answered.

"Did he force you to marry him?" A third year asked.

"We made a contract to ensure the ending of the war and to save countless lives from being ruined." Harry answered.

"Are Muggle-borns safe?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, any actions against muggles or Muggle-borns is a violation of the contract and would result in an all our war, and with us being married the likely hood of it happening with me near by is that Tom would have to face my wand immediately."

"Are you going to kill him anyway?" A first year asked.

"Not unless he violates the contract."  
"Will you be spending much time in the Tower?" A girl asked from the back of the crowd.

"I still have friends here and I intend to see them often so yes I will be spending time in the Tower often."  
"Do you love him?" A soft voice called out, the girl hidden in the crowd.

"No but I do feel something like love towards him. I may yet fall for him." Harry answered truthfully. "Also, please note that just because we are married I won't be getting any favors from him." Harry looked around the room, "any more questions?" No one spoke up so Harry rose from his seat and after calling his familiar to him he spoke to the crowd once more. "Good night, I will see you all tomorrow." With that he walked to the portal and exited the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't notice that one of the younger years was following him to his shared chambers. Upon reaching the portrait of Salazar he hissed the password and as he was about to enter, Selene spoke up.

_/Master, one of the younglings from your 'house' is following us./_ Harry jerked and turned towards the young Gryffindor.

"What can I do for you?" He asked the third year.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I had a question for Professor Riddle and he wasn't in his office earlier and no one has seen him since dinner. Could I please speak to him?" Harry smiled, and nodded calling out in parseltongue.

_/Tom, there is a third year Gryffindor that wishes to speak with you, probably about classes./_ The boy jumped at hearing his elder hiss towards the rooms and hear a hiss back.

_/On my way precious./_ Tom called back to his small husband. Soon he walked out of the common room and motioned for the third year to speak.

"Professor, I was wondering about the chapter of reading you assigned for my class. I understand that we should be prepared for almost anything, but do we really need to know about demon's mating habits?" The boy complained with a slight whine.

"The reassson for you to know about Demon mating habitsss isss ssso that thossse amongssst you ssstudentsss that ssshare creature blood will underssstand your urgesss better." Tom answered gently. "Ssstudentsss with Vela blood or Sssucubusss blood are common nowadaysss." Understanding dawned on the boy's face as he listened to his teacher speak.

"Okay, thank you for explaining that to me." With those words he waived goodbye and walked away, leaving both Harry and Tom standing outside their chambers, with an amused Salazar Slytherin.

"Shall we go inside now?" Tom asked his husband. "Or did you want to stand in the hall all night long?" He teased.

"Yes, shall we?" Harry answered and turned to Salazar's portrait. _/Open please./_ He asked politely. Salazar nodded and opened the entrance to the chambers. "Thank you." He said as he passed entering after Tom.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_/Parseltongue/_

AN: Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with my family and other important things.

Classes continued to go as they always do, the 'Golden Trio' managed to stay out of trouble for the first semester, and aside from a few days of detention with Dumbledore, nothing of notice occurred. Soon Harry noticed something different about himself when it came to his husband being badmouthed. He would start snapping at any and all who spoke ill of the DADA teacher and his temper was raging on a weekly basis, causing several Gryffindors to draw away from him in fear. One day Hermione brought this to the attention of Tom.

"He is turning the entire house against him. I don't know what to do for him. Maybe you can talk some sense into him." She begged the Dark wizard.

"I can try, but he isss not being reasssonable with me either. He ssseemsss to be on edge and willing to fight for no reassson at all. It doesssn't make any sssenssse to me. It isss almossst asss if he were..." Tom trailed off thinking that it wasn't possible.

"As if he is what?" Hermione asked confused at the Dark Lord's words.

"I will have him go to Madame Pomphrey, tomorrow for a check up." Tom said more to himself than to Hermione. "Don't worry Ms. Granger I will take care of my husssband." Tom stated as he walked away from the young Gryffindor.

"You love him don't you?" She called out to him catching him off guard. He came to an abrupt stop and whirled around to face her once more. He nodded once and turned and walked away from Hermione leaving her in shock. "Good luck Professor." She called as he continued on his way.

"Can it be? I didn't even think that could happen to Harry." Tom whispered as he walked down to his personal chambers. _/Nagini, can you tell if precious is with child?/_ He asked his familiar.

_/I can try, humans smell different than serpents though./_ She answered hesitantly. _/We could ask Selene if she has noticed anything different about her master. _/ He nodded his acceptance of her idea. When they arrived at the portal entrance to his personal chambers though he caught Harry being shoved against the wall by an older boy, he was trying to get special information from him by intimidation.

"Get away from my husssband. NOW!" Tom hissed at the boy, drawing his wand. _/Harry are you alright, precious?/_ He asked his young husband in concern.

Harry turned his head towards Tom and the tears could be seen in his eyes as he continued to struggle to get away from his attacker. _/Help, please./_ Harry pleaded with a hiss, _/Selene is already inside, and we are blocking the entrance so she can't get out to help me. / _ He informed his husband who was looking around for the white serpent. Tom cast Stupefy on the young attacker, and pulled him away from _his_ Harry.

"Salazar, would you please go get the headmistress?" Tom asked politely of his ancestor. Salazar left his hall portrait, and entered the one in the headmistress's office.

"Professor McGonagall, there is an issue you need to deal with concerning Professor Riddle and Harry Potter-Riddle, who was attacked right outside of his personal chambers." Salazar informed the woman who rose immediately and rushed out of the office towards the DADA classroom. He returned to his hall portrait and informed Tom and Harry of the headmistress's approach.

"What happened here?" Minerva asked as she arrived on the scene, a few minutes later.

"I was returning to my chambers to check on something and found Mr. Flint attacking Mr. Potter." Tom stated professionally. "After telling the elder boy to release Mr. Potter, I used stupefy on him when he refused. I then had Salazar call you, and you know the rest."

"Finite Incantartum. Now what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Flint." Minerva asked Marcus Flint, a seventh year Slytherin.

"The boy was eyeing me and just begging me to..." Marcus started to say only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Liar, I was only trying to get inside and do my homework before heading to dinner, and Flint shoved me up against the portrait after my familiar slithered inside. He began to say things like I was sleeping with Tom- I mean Professor Riddle for my grades, and he wanted in on the action, and he knew of some people who would love to get a chance with me." Harry stated shuddering at the recollection. " I was surprised and struggling to get away when Professor Riddle showed up." Harry said finishing his tale of what happened. "If you don't believe me asked the portrait of Salazar Slytherin." He dared the teachers.

"You little slut, you are waving your ass at all the boys, asking to get filled and fucked and you will never be satisfied if you aren't getting your ass shoved into for hours and days at a time. Don't think that we don't know that your grades are from sleeping with the teacher and not from actually working on assignments for the day. You get your good grades from 'servicing' your teacher and I am sick of it." Flint shouted at the young Gryffindor. "You are a good for nothing waste of space, only useful for taking a dick when a girl won't." He snarled at the boy-who-lived. Harry was cowering against the portrait and ducked down and tucked inward on himself, causing him to look even smaller than he already was.

"Harry, please don't believe him, you are not worthless, or useless, or a waste of space. I don't want anyone but you. You are not a slut." Tom called softly to his young husband, trying to calm the terrified boy-who-lived. "Come now Harry stand up, if you could face me when I was attempting to kill you for all those years, what is a mere boy doing scaring you?" He asked encouraging his husband. "You are my equal in every way, I won't hurt you, please Harry stand up and show this pompous idiot who he is messing with."

"Do you know how I was able to face you year after year?" Harry asked softly. "I could face you because every time I raised my wand at you I hoped you would kill me. Not Gryffindor courage, I wanted to leave all the suffering behind me and end things, so I would stop hurting." His voice became louder as he talked. "I wasn't facing you to defeat you, I was trying to die, and now after all these years of fighting against you and hating others for what they have done to me, I am finally happy." The look of horror and shame on Tom's face was devastating, as was the truth that was ablaze in Harry's eyes. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with despair and compassion, marking her face making her look ten years older.

"Do you still feel like that Harry?" She asked fearfully, unsure of his answer.

"No, now I have someone who cares enough about me to aid me in anything that I could possibly need. Several somebodies." He answered looking at the friends that were surrounding him along with his husband. "Tom, I didn't- I never wanted you to find out about the way I felt. I was so confused and I didn't know where to turn. I was looking for death because it seemed like the only thing that would accept me as I am. I was wrong, you accept me as I am, and you don't try to change or hurt me. I appreciate that." He told his husband, pulling him down for a hug and short kiss. "Thank you for caring for me." He whispered in the Dark Lord's ear.

"Of course Harry, I could do nothing other than care for you. I love you."


End file.
